You Are What You Are sequel: Little Lion Man
by StellaSong
Summary: Scabior and Isabella have their happy home with their three children and gorgeous home in London. But rebellion has risen and their peaceful, little life is suddenly spiralling out of control. Full description inside.
1. All These Things That I've Done

_REVE-FREAKIN'-LATION. Yes, I am back. I have not died and yes, you are reading another Scabior fic and yes, it does involve Isabella and yes, I finally thought up a sequel to my first ever fanfiction that I thought I would never get more than ten reviews on._

_In other news, here's the more detailed description of this fic which I thought of while watching HPDH1. I feel pretty genius. Ngl. And I also decided to give Scabior a first name. Just cuz ;)_

_**Detailed Description:  
><strong>While it's been nineteen years since the past second wizarding war, there's a slight problem outside the Ministry. Scabior and Isabella have their happy home with their three children and gorgeous home in London. But what happens when rebellion has risen and he is stuck between the choice of tremendous amounts of glory and keeping the woman he loves safe? What happens when Isabella has to keep the secret from their kids, in fear of how their opinions may change against their father? With their eldest already catching on, it's clear they have to make decisions. And in the end, those decisions may lead to the destruction of not only the Ministry, but their love for each other as well._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – All These Things That I've Done<strong>

Platform 9 ¾ was packed with people all waiting and jabbering away with others. They talked about their year, what they'd done in work, what they'd done with their kids when they came home for holiday. Witches and wizards were standing by, holding hands and looking down the tracks, trying to see if the train was about to roll into the station.

Isabella Robbins-Scabior was one of these people. Her fingers were intertwined with each other as she waited, looking around the corner and pacing back and forth on the platform. Her dirty blond hair was falling in loose waves around her shoulders and blew around her face every time a gust of wind would hit.

Next to her was her best friend, Annabelle McCarthy-Weasley. They'd met nineteen years ago when she'd unexpectedly been caught by some snatchers. Snatchers were a part of the Ministry of Magic long ago when the second wizarding war had taken place. The leader of the group, Samuel Scabior had just so happened to be within her distance as she was attempting to run away from home after murdering her parents. Anna had been there for her through whatever it was. They'd run from the snatchers together, they fought off Voldemort's followers together, they went to each other's weddings. Anything you could think of, they were there for each other.

Not far from Anna was Ron, her husband, and Harry with Ginny, Ron's sister. The famous Harry Potter. The Harry Potter that defeated Voldemort at only seventeen and survived the killing curse when he was just a baby, leaving only a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, legendary to all wizards.

And then, grabbing onto Isabella's hand to calm her nerves and stop picking at the dead skin around her fingernails, there was the man that she never thought she'd fall in love with. Samuel Scabior. Back in his snatcher days, he'd tortured her, threatened her, made her jealous with the amount of women he'd mentioned he'd slept with and the one girl before her he'd been in love with, Abby. She'd responded to his actions by getting involved with one of his own men, Jonathon. In the end, it only ended up in his death for her own stupid mistakes.

A whistle sounded off in the distance and Isabella looked toward the sound. Her eyes lit up as the train rolled through the station. Her heart jumped to her throat as she saw her kids in the window, waving at her. She ran down the platform after the slowing train, stopping when she'd gotten to the entrance of their car.

Her youngest, Jasmine, came bounding off the train and into her mother's arms. Isabella locked her arms around her daughter, kissing her head and stroking her hair. She could cry tears of joy just by holding her now.

Jasmine was named after Isabella's younger sister who was killed years ago by Bellatrix LeStrange. She used to blame Draco Malfoy, her sister's love interest back in her time at Hogwarts, but she'd soon found out that it was not only his fault. He'd proved his love for Jasmine and that was all she needed to spare his life that one night nineteen years ago in the middle of the battlefield inside Hogwarts.

"How was your first year?" Isabella asked, placing her daughter's feet back on the ground and holding her hand.

"Great! I made friends with the Weasleys, just like you said I should," Jasmine responded. Then, her head turned in the other direction and her eyes lit up, distracted by something else. "Daddy!" She flew into Scabior's arms and he laughed, kissing and hugging her just as Isabella had done.

"Good to see you again, love," he said in a muffled voice from her hair. He placed her back on the ground just as their middle child came climbing off the train with tons of suitcases on his person.

"God, would it kill Alice every once in a while to carry her own damn bags?" He dropped them all to the platform and picked up his own cage with a toad inside.

"Oy, watch your language, boy!" Scabior scolded.

Jonathon rolled his eyes and found a trolley, placing all his stuff on top of it. Only a few moments later, Alice, their eldest, came off holding the cage to her barn owl in her hands. She looked at her parents and a huge smile lit up on her face. She waved to them ecstatically before running over, placing the cage gently on the ground and wrapping her arms around her mother. Next, she half-heartedly did the same for her dad.

While they were boarding the train to leave for this past year's term, she'd overheard a conversation shared between her parents about how Scabior could have killed Isabella in an instant, had he been with Abby during the time of the war. Because of this, Alice had been living in fear for several weeks at school with no sleep and no appetite. Only when she came home for Christmas holiday with her siblings was she actually convinced of their true love for each other.

If there's one thing Scabior and Isabella wanted to keep from their children until they knew the time was right, it was the story of how they met. Not only was it violent, but they had the fear that they'd react exactly how Alice reacted. Isabella didn't want her kids to live in fear of their own father, thinking at any minute he could turn and kill them all without thinking. But she knew him better than that. That was all in his past.

"So, are we going out for dinner, or what?" Alice asked excitedly. "Lavender said they're probably going to The Leaky Cauldron. Can we go? Please?" She pouted at her parents, folding her hands together.

Isabella and Scabior looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Isabella just laughed and put an arm around her daughter, walking with her toward the wall they needed to exit in order to get out of the station.

"We'll see," she said.

After seeing what Jonathon and Jasmine wanted to do, they'd decided to go to The Leaky Cauldron after all. Whenever Isabella came here, she'd look behind the counter of the pub and see the moving picture of her sister smiling and waving at the camera with her backstabbing aunt and uncle on either side of her. If they sat in the far booth in the back of the place, her head would swim with the memory of the first time she came here unwillingly with Scabior, his men, and Anna. She'd broken his nose here, he'd had her arm broken, and she found out about the way her parents hid things behind her back about Hogwarts and wizardry altogether. Of course, though, it was her daughter's favorite place to eat.

If only she knew.

Alice was smart, though. She was catching on quickly. A little bit too quickly. While she didn't know much about the second wizarding war, or the snatchers, she'd had the idea that Isabella and Scabior didn't get along when they first met. She knew her mother was involved with someone else before him. She knew her father wasn't always a good man. It was only a matter of time before she connected the pieces together.

That night, they were all gathered together in the family room, talking about all the different things they'd learned this year. Isabella had found out that Jasmine got into Gryffindor, the total opposite of her older siblings. She was proud of her no matter what, though.

"Jonathon's got a thing for Jessica, though," Alice said, waggling her eyebrows.

"Shut up! I do not!" Jonathon threw a pillow at his sister. Alice just laughed and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Then, why are you getting so defensive, huh?"

"Because you're an annoying little brat!"

Alice flicked a wrist at him and just smiled. When they finally went to sleep that night, Isabella went into Jasmine's room, almost completely untouched since she'd left in January, and tucked her in. Just as she was about to leave, she said something completely unexpected.

"Alice says you and daddy aren't really going to stay together forever."

Isabella's eyebrows creased together in sadness and frustration. "Why would she say something like that?"

Jasmine shrugged. "She says you're not happy."

Isabella shook her head and smiled, walking back over to her daughter's bedside and kissing her forehead. "Your daddy and I aren't going to split up, ever. Don't listen to anything she says, okay?"

Jasmine hesitated for a moment. Then, she smiled and nodded. Isabella said goodnight to her again and left her room, turning the light off and leaving her door open just a crack. She headed down the steps, ready to have more alone time with her husband after a long day of getting ready for their kids' arrival back home.

As she entered the kitchen, though, her husband stood at the counter, looking at a piece of parchment with messy handwriting across it. His eyebrows were furrowed together and he looked angry. Maybe even confused. He noticed her presence and suddenly folded the paper up, throwing it to the side and running his hand down his face to relieve the tensity of it.

"What's that?" She asked, eyeing the paper thrown across the counter lazily.

He shook his head. "It's nothin'. Just a letter from a...an old friend."

She raised an eyebrow, skeptical. The only "old friends" he had were either in Azkaban locked away for their crimes or dead. Mostly dead. "Mind if I look at it, then?"

"Why?" His voice sounded harsh.

"Why not?" She crossed her arms over her chest. It was times like these when her sassiness came back out. She knew he hated when she did that. And of course, he gave her the stern look. "Let me read it, Sam."

He looked away from her, grabbing the paper blindly and handing it to her. She grabbed it from him quickly and opened it up. The writing was unrecognizable but clearly readable.

_Hello, Scabior.  
>You don't know me, but I know you. As I recall, you'd led a band of bounty hunters years ago. I'd like to discuss your position of your current state as of now. Don't bother trying to figure out who I am. Don't try to threaten me, either. Meet me at The Leaky Cauldron tomorrow afternoon at 12 sharp. Don't bring that woman of yours and her kids along if you know what's good for you. As a matter of fact, don't even let them anywhere near Diagon Alley tomorrow. If you don't show up, I'll get to you. I think you have great potential, Scabior. I think you'll like what I have to offer you. Don't mess this up.<em>

Isabella looked up from the parchment, back at her husband. He stared straight ahead, his jaw locked. He was waiting for her to yell at him. Scream. Throw things. Complain. Anything. She handed back the parchment and he took it soundlessly.

"Go," she said. Surprised, he looked at her. His blue-grey eyes were confused and hopeful.

"What?"

"I don't want to deal with people trying to chase you down. I don't want to run anywhere. So, go. Meet this fellow tomorrow." She shrugged. "I'll do anything to keep this family safe."

His face looked sad now. He put the paper down again, gingerly pulling Isabella into a hug. He kissed the top of her head, resting his cheek on the top of it. She wrapped her arms around his waist, fear slowly settling in. Her worst fear has been realized.

Scabior was going to become a bounty hunter again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooooo what do you guys thiiiiiiiiiiink? I know there's nothing really going on at the moment and there wasn't much Scabior. Like, it was mostly focused on Isabella and the kids. But I've got a whole plan. Don't worry. I reallly hope you guys like this as much as the first one! Just a warning, though, it's going to be more morbid than the first one. More serious. BUT, I WILL be bringing back Scabior's character. It's just gonna be a asdfghjkl plot. So! Don't forget to review. I hope you like it :3**

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "All These Things That I've Done" by The Killers (there's more variety of songs from different artists in this fic too LOL.)**


	2. Daydream

**Chapter 2 - Daydream**

Isabella sat on the window seat in the living room with her third cup of tea in her hands. She stared out at the street, eagerly waiting for Scabior's return. He'd been gone for two hours already. The kids were asking where he was. She was stressing out. As she went to the kitchen to put the kettle back on the stove, Alice came down and leaned against the doorway, giving her mother the evil eye.

"What?" Isabella asked, turning the stove on.

"I've been monitoring your cups of tea since dad left. This will be your fourth. One means you're trying to relax, two means you're upset about something, three means you're stressing, and four means you're completely going to lose your mind if you _don't _have it." Alice's face remained like stone as she talked. Isabella swallowed over a lump in her throat. "So where is dad and what's he doing that's freaking you out so much?"

"It's just personal business, honey." Isabella opened the cabinet above the kitchen sink and moved around different tea boxes, trying to find the one that would make her fall asleep within a few hours. She was so tired of being awake and stressing out so much. "He'll be back soon, I'm sure." She grabbed the tea bag and smiled at her daughter quickly before shutting the cabinet door. Alice still stood there, a skeptical look on her face.

"Where is he, mum?" Alice walked into the kitchen, grabbing the tea bag out of her mother's hands. "You promised you'd tell me everything this summer. So tell me, now."

Isabella sucked in her breath, remembering that promise she made before her daughter left for Hogwarts. Honestly, though, she was only saying that so she would just leave.

"Yes, well..." Isabella snatched the tea bag back, hearing the kettle begin to whistle. She turned the stove off and unwrapped the tea bag, putting it in her mug and pouring the water in afterwards. "Your father and I have decided you're not old enough. Maybe when you turn sixteen."

"Seriously, mum?" Alice groaned. "You make this so difficult, I swear!"

"Oh, stop being such a child!"

"I'm just worried about my parents' marriage! Is that so hard to believe?"

Isabella stayed quiet, massaging her temples and taking a deep breath. "Okay, Alice, you're right. I'm sorry. But your father and I promised we wouldn't discuss where he was until he's fully aware of the situation going on."

Just then, they heard the door open. Both their eyes widened as they raced through the hall to the front entrance. Scabior looked at them, the angry look on his face slowly turning into a soft smile. He walked toward them with his arms open. Alice was the first to hug him. He kissed the top of her head and looked at Isabella with a knowing look.

"Alice," Isabella pried her daughter off Scabior. "Go upstairs, okay?" Alice raised an eyebrow. "Alice. Do as I say." She took one last look at Scabior before she rushed off, running up the steps. They listened closely, making sure they heard her room door close. Once they heard the familiar slam, they let out a huge breath together. She looked at him, his face sad. He looked at the floor, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Who was it?"

He shrugged. "Someone that knew one or more of the old snatchers." He finally looked at her, placing his hands in his back pockets.

"And what did he want?"

"What do you think he wanted, Izzy?" She winced from the harshness in his voice. "He wants me to be...to..." He stuttered, sucking in his lips and looking away again.

"He wants you to be one of them again." He nodded. Isabella took a deep breath. "And what did you say?" He remained quiet, looking at the floor. "Samuel Scabior," her voice shook as she said his name, grabbing his attention again. "What. Did. You. Say?"

He looked at her for a few moments, like he was recollecting his thoughts. She examined his hair, which was getting long again. Finally, he took a deep breath and spoke.

"He offered me somethin' if I did. A chance to become Minister of Magic." Isabella rolled her eyes, slowly turning away. He grabbed her arm, making her look at him again. "You know how much this would mean to me!"

"Yeah and what about this guy? I thought the snatchers were _owned_ by the Ministry. If you haven't noticed, the Ministry's turned back around!"

Scabior held his breath. "That's the thing," he started slowly, "there's a group of people rebellin' against the Ministry. A lot of them haven't been happy about some of the new changes we've had. The new group of snatchers is one of them."

Isabella looked into his eyes, biting her lower lip to keep from crying. "You have everything you need right here." She cupped his face but he didn't react. "Right?"

He slowly took her hands off his face and held them tightly in his. "If I got the chance to be Minister, I could do anythin'. _We_ could do anythin'!"

"Isn't having three beautiful children and a wife enough?" She asked, her voice starting to rise. He didn't answer. "Are you doubting what we've had?"

"No, no!" He kissed her hands softly, looking pleadingly into her eyes. "But, I have this chance..."

"And what if you get caught? What do I tell them?" She motions upstairs. Scabior looks up the tall staircase quickly before looking back down at her.

"Once a snatcher, always a snatcher. No one can catch me." He smirked. That same devious smirk she'd fallen in love with years ago. She smiled faintly, trying not to give in. He wrapped his arms around Isabella, squeezing her tightly to his body. She held onto him, the smell of old cigarettes and dirt filled her sinuses. The same, old Scabior smell.

"I'm doin' this for us," Scabior said into her hair. "Once it's all over, we'll be the happiest people in all of London."

"And what if it never ends?" She said back.

"Then, I'll come back for you and the kids. I promise."

"It's happening again, isn't it?" Scabior let go of her, looking at with a puzzled expression. "The war. We'll be separated by our differences again, won't we?"

Scabior's face dropped. "No matter what, I'll always love you."

Isabella faked a smile, hugging him again. She wanted to believe him. She really did.

But she really didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's a little shorter, I know. But the good parts are coming! (I always say that, I know.) I'm glad you guys like it so far, though. Anyway, don't forget to review. :) Until the next one!**

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "Daydream" by Smashing Pumpkins**


	3. Born To Die

**Chapter 3 – Born To Die**

For the next few days, Isabella would reach over on the other side of her bed to feel only a cold, empty spot, still depressed from his body. Each time, her head would slowly lift up and turn to the sight and a sadness would sweep over her. She'd fall back asleep, doing the same thing when she awoke only a few hours later. Eventually, she'd drag herself out of bed and down the steps to make herself coffee. As much as she tried to avoid her, Alice would still watch her mother with suspicious eyes as Jonathon and Jasmine would be playing with their Weasley products or other valuables and arguing with each other as usual.

It wasn't like Scabior didn't _ever_ come home. He would—eventually—later during the night right before they all went to bed. Alice was the only one who stayed up long enough to wait for him to come home. Isabella would eagerly sit on the window sill, reading or flipping through a book with her daughter. But the quietness between the two of them became too awkward to bear anymore, so she'd resorted to going back up to her room and pretending to be asleep until he came home.

To keep Alice off her tail, she'd invited Anna over along with her kids one day during the next week. While the kids were all preoccupied with their own conversations, Isabella and Anna were in the dining room with two cups of tea when the topic finally came up.

"So, you said Samuel got a new job?" Anna asked. She'd refused to call him by his last name anymore as well, the memories of his torturing returning to her if she did.

Isabella nodded solemnly. "Well, what is it?" Anna took a quick sip of her tea and Isabella waited for her to swallow before she announced it quietly.

"He's joined a group of rebel snatchers." Just as she'd expected, Anna's green eyes bulged out of her head. Isabella bit her lip nervously, waiting for her to freak out. But Anna just seemed stunned, sitting back in the chair, her mouth slightly agape. "Please say something..."

Anna shrugged, throwing her hands in the air. "I don't know what to say." She ran her hand over her face, trying to find words. "He quit his other job at the Ministry?" Isabella nodded. "And you're _letting_ him do this?" She sounded agitated with Isabella.

She shrugged. "I know he's not as happy as he used to be...I should've known that I couldn't keep him happy for long." Her eyes drifted away from Anna's.

"Izzy," Anna said quietly, grabbing her hand. "He loves you. He always has, just as much as you love him. Don't let something like this get between the two of you."

Isabella snorted. "I'm surprised you're not telling me to leave right now."

Anna shook her head, a small smile spreading on her face. "Because that's not what you need to do, that's what I_ want_ you to do." They laughed darkly together. "But in all seriousness," Anna said, giving her hand one last squeeze, "you can't just sit around not doing anything while he's gone. Your kids will start to worry and you can't zone out on them. They need you more than anything right now. But I do think you and him need to have a long conversation."

"Well, Alice is already catching on." Isabella's voice level dropped. She was so afraid Alice was around somewhere, listening intently. Though she knew for a fact she was outside with Lavender, obsessing over the cute Quidditch players on the different famous teams.

"Don't tell her," Anna said quickly. "It'll break her heart. I refuse to tell Lavender anything, only that I'd taken part in the battle and I was taken away with you for a few weeks. That's all, though."

Isabella nodded. "That's what I've told Alice. She's logical, though. She's cunning, smart, and can easily be ahead of someone else's game. _God, _she is _so_ like her father!" She rolled her eyes and cupped her face in her hands. Anna took them away and held them back in hers.

"So pretend like nothing's wrong. You can do it, Is. I know how strong and brave you are." Anna smiled at her and she slowly smiled back.

After that conversation, she started dinner for everyone and they all ate cheerily around the table. Isabella took Anna's advice. She pretended that everything was fine and for once, Alice actually bought it. She'd been cute with Jasmine just as she'd always done and teased Jonathon about Jessica sitting right next to him. He blushed the whole time as Jasmine and Alice laughed their heads off.

Once they all went home, Isabella suggested they spend the rest of their night in the backyard, looking at the stars. The kids all mutually agreed and ran out within seconds. She grabbed a blanket from the couch and laid it down on the soft grass, curling between Jasmine and Alice, Jonathon on the other side of her.

They talked about Hogwarts and the professors, the kids, the classes, etc. Just then, Jasmine asked a question that caught Isabella off guard.

"Did you ever go to Hogwarts, mum?"

Isabella looked at her daughter, gazing wondrously at the stars. "No," she answered. Jasmine looked at her quizzically. "My parents didn't want me to. Your aunt, whose name was Jasmine, too, rebelled against my parents and went anyway, living with my aunt and uncle for most of her life. I never knew about it until nineteen years ago when...when your father and I met."

This turned Alice's and Jonathon's head. Isabella pretended not to notice and just smiled at Jasmine, who smiled back. She turned on her side now, looking at her mother, another question brewing in her eyes.

"You never talk about your family," she said. "What happened to Aunt Jazzy?"

Hearing her say her sister's old nickname brought tears to her eyes. "She died, honey. Many, many years ago. She was only a year older than your sister was." Isabella seemed to be choking as she decided to let the rest of the words spill out. "A crazy witch related to the Malfoys killed her because she didn't want to join the evil witches and wizards."

Jasmine's eyes widened in fear. She looked like she may cry herself. Isabella brushed a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Don't cry, sweetheart. I know she's safe now. I saw her on the train before all of you left for Hogwarts. She was there, smiling at me. Draco Malfoy saw her too. He was in love with her, you know. He wasn't always a good man, but she loved him anyway." Isabella blinked back tears and swallowed hard before speaking again. "Just like your dad." She laughed nervously. Jasmine's face was contorted with what could only be described as pain. A chime from the grandfather clock inside signaled the end of the night, breaking Isabella out of her trance. She wiped at her eyes and sat up, looking back at Jasmine.

"It's time for bed."

"But," Jasmine sat up, along with her siblings. "I wanna hear more of your story. Why won't you tell us how you and dad met?"

She turned to Alice and Jonathon, interest visible on both their faces. Just imagining the pain they'd feel when they heard about the story was painful for her. She wouldn't tell them. Not yet.

Isabella shook her head. "No," she stood up, putting her hand out for Jasmine. "Come on, time for bed." With an eye roll, she took her mother's hand and they walked inside. Isabella turned around again to look at her other children. "You guys, too."

She led Jasmine up to her room and undid her bed while she changed into pajamas. Afterward, she silently climbed into bed and Isabella tucked her in, kissing her forehead.

"Good night, Jazzy," she said silently.

"Where is he, mum?" She asked unexpectedly. Isabella smiled, running her hand down Jasmine's head.

"He's very busy with work, sweetie. He'll be home to see you, soon. I promise."

"Alice was right, wasn't she?"

Isabella shook her head. "No, she's not. I told you, don't listen to her."

Jasmine's eyes welled with tears. "I hear you cryin' at night." She started taking deep, shaky breaths. "I hear dad's voice as he tries to be as quiet as possible when he asks you what's wrong, but you just keep cryin' and can't stop. So then, all I hear is the creakin' of your bed as what I can only assume is him holdin' you while he muffles your unknowin' sobs."

Isabella is shocked by this. She didn't know she cried in the middle of the night. She knew that she had nightmares. Nightmares of Scabior never coming back. Scabior torturing Anna. Torturing her. Torturing Alice. Jonathon. Jasmine. All of these images ran through her head as that smirk was plastered on his face. It must have become too much for her to handle even in her sleep.

"I'm fine, Jazz," Isabella tried to say calmly. "It's just...things that happened a long time ago. I sometimes remember them while I'm sleeping. But it passes."

A tear finally spills over Jasmine's eyelid. "Please, mum, stop cryin'." She wraps her arms around Isabella's neck and pulls her close before she whispers in her ear, "I love you."

Isabella hesitantly hugs her bag, silent tears falling into her daughter's hair. "I love you, too, Jazzy."

Eventually, she got her daughter to go to sleep and she went back downstairs and outside to get the blanket. But surprisingly, Alice was there, leaning back on her hands and looking at the sky. She looked at her mother when she noticed she was there.

"I thought I told you to go to sleep," Isabella said.

Alice shrugged. "I'm not tired." She got up, wrapping the blanket in her arms. "And you know I stay awake until dad comes home."

It hit Isabella like a speeding bullet. She realized he wasn't home yet. She ran back inside to look at the grandfather clock. He was late from coming home. At least by half an hour. She turned back around and saw Alice closing the door to outside and locking it behind her. She threw the blanket on the couch and looked at Isabella with sad eyes.

"What's _really_ going on?" She demanded.

Isabella shook her head, chewing on her fingernail and pacing the room. "It's nothing, it's just...it's just business."

"No, mum, it's not. You're too worried." She crossed her arms over her chest, stepping in Isabella's way to stop her pacing. "Are you two taking a break?"

"No!" She shouted, shocked.

"Is he cheating on you?"

"No, Alice!"

"Then, what the bloody hell is he doing this late at night that he has _no _time to come see us anymore?"

"Merlin's beard, Alice, he's a _snatcher_!" Her hand flew over her mouth the moment the words escaped her lips. Alice's eyes widened even wider than Anna's had. She grabbed onto the back of the couch, like she was trying to steady herself. "I mean..." Isabella tried to cover, but it was too late. "Alice, it's not what you think."

"Really?" Alice's voice shook and tears were already falling down her face. "Because I know what snatchers are, mum. I know what they do. The only problem is they were owned by the Ministry and they've turned around ever since the end of You-Know-Who. So tell me, how it's _not_ what I think? Who is he working for?"

Isabella could feel tears now, too. She shook her head, shrugging. "I don't know. You just can't tell him you know. You can't."

"Why is he doing this?" Alice's voice became merely a whisper now as she tried to control her broken sobs. "What is he even doing?"

And then, the door opened. Alice perked up like a dog picking up on a scent it's been looking for. She looked horrified at Isabella. Just like she'd expected. Fear. Fear of her own father. He trudged through, a dark look on his face as he took off a pair of gloves. He stopped when he saw Isabella. His eyebrows creased together when he saw Alice. She looked at him like a stranger.

"Alice?" He asked. His voice seemed new. Isabella hadn't heard it in over a week because every time he came home, she was pretending to be asleep. "What's wrong?"

Isabella looked at Alice, ready for her to lash out and cry. She was waiting for her to scream and run away, followed by a fight between the two of them. Instead, she wiped at her eyes and put on a small smile.

"I was worried about you," she lied, laughing nervously. "I'm sorry. I got mum worried, too. Now that you're home, I'll just go to sleep. Goodnight." She hesitantly walked past him and hurried up the steps. Once the door closed with a click, he looked at Isabella.

Her heart seemed to skip a beat as she looked at him. His hair continued to grow, almost past his eyes and grown to the middle of his neck. Another thing she hadn't noticed in a long time. She knew he didn't buy a word of Alice's story. She wasn't prepared for what was about to happen.

"You know," she said with a nervous laugh, "you need a haircut."

He walked toward her slowly, a dark look on his face. The closer he got, the farther she backed away, a flashback of moments like this playing in her head like a video on rewind.

"Did you say somethin' to her?" He asked calmly, ignoring her comment, but his words sounded more threatening than ever.

Afraid of what he'd do if she told him she did, she shook her head no. He raised an eyebrow skeptically, continuing to walk toward her. "Are you sure, Isabella?"

Her throat closed and she tried to swallow over a lump formed inside. She nodded, tripping over the small end table by the arm of the couch as she backed up. She jumped from the loud sound but continued to back away, terrified all over again. And finally, she came into contact with the wall behind her. She knew she couldn't run. She couldn't scream without her children finding out. She was helpless.

"She seems awfully upset," he continued with that menacingly soft voice, "and scared. Of _me_."

She shook her head, laughing nervously again. "You're j-just paranoid." She tried to cover her stutter but she knew he heard it. He chuckled throatily as he continued to come closer to her.

"Don't lie to me, Izzy." He finally stood only inches from her, placing both hands on either side of her. He looked at her like he did the first time they met; studiously. No smile. No smirk. Just pure curiosity. She could feel herself literally shaking as his eyes turned dark like they used to when he was angry. She could see nothing but a cold pit of darkness. And it _terrified _her. "What'd you tell her?"

She kept her mouth shut and shook her head, still denying it. He sighed impatiently, looking down. He reached into his belt and then, she saw it. He pulled out his wand, menacingly recalling old memories of torture and death all over again. She was about to protest when he placed a hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream." She nodded quickly and he slowly removed his hand, still watching her curiously.

She watched him just as much, examining his every move. "What happened to you?" She whispered. His face softened and his wand slowly dropped to his side. The light slowly coming back to his eyes.

He seemed calmer when he spoke. "Did you say somethin' or not?"

Isabella took a huge breath before slowly letting it out in a shaky breath. "She wouldn't leave me alone." He closed his eyes painfully and turned away from her, running his hands frustratingly through his hair. "It slipped. It wasn't supposed to, but it did."

He pointed his wand back at her, angry once again. "What did you say _exactly_?" He asked through clenched teeth, his voice getting louder.

Isabella watched the wand carefully, feeling put on the spot. "I said 'Merlin's beard, Alice, he's a snatcher.'" She looked back into his eyes, ready for whatever he would do but he just put his wand back in his holster and kept his jaw locked. She pried herself from the wall and walked toward him, turning his face toward her.

His eyes still looked angry as they stared right through her.

"It really is happening again," she whispered. "It's changing you."

"Nothin' is changin' me," he snapped. But when she winced, his face softened again and he turned away from Isabella, realizing what he just did.

"Kiss me," she whispered shakily.

"What?" He looked back at her, confused.

"Kiss me," she repeated, "Please. Before I never get to see this side of you again."

He hesitantly turned his body to face hers and cupped both sides of her face, kissing her lips, gently at first, then with more fiery passion. She pulled on his jacket, bringing him closer. Remember that longing they'd had? It happened again. Right here.

The memory of their first kiss pierced through her mind as he scooped her off her feet, still kissing her, and brought her upstairs to their room. That same night she kissed him, she showed him how much she loved him, happened again. And the same feelings they'd had that night came back now.

Passion. Love. Envy. Desperation. Lust. Anger. Longing.

And it was the first night she didn't have nightmares. The first night she didn't start crying in the middle of the night.

But it was already obvious Isabella wouldn't get her way this easily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, things are really picking up now, huh? So do you think Alice will think any differently of Scabior now that she knows? What about Jonathon and Jasmine, do you think she'll tell them? You'll have to wait til the next one to find out ;D!**

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "Born To Die" by Lana Del Rey**


	4. Lost In Time

**Chapter 4 – Lost In Time**

The next morning repeated like all the others. Except this time, her head swam with different kinds of sadness. Last night was the first time in a long while that she and Scabior had sex. It was almost like having kids brought the soft side out in him...and now she wasn't sure which side she liked more.

When she went downstairs, Alice had a look that made Isabella almost positive that she didn't get any sleep last night. Jasmine was writing a letter, most likely to one of her new friends at Hogwarts, and Jonathon was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is your brother?" Isabella asked, keeping her gaze away from Alice.

"In his room, writing a letter to his girly-friend," Alice said monotonously. Isabella looked at her, feeling all kinds of guilt being put on her. After that, she went to the kitchen and started to make a pot of coffee. She ran her hands over her face, still trying to wake up. Everything was slowly falling apart. It wouldn't be long until another war would break out.

She looked out into the living room at her two daughters, both preoccupied with doing something else. Not a care in the world. They never knew what it was like to live in fear that they could die today at any given hour, minute, or second. She never wanted them to know. She didn't want to lose them, too. The thought brought a choking feeling clogged in her chest.

Isabella decided to go to Diagon Alley that afternoon, spend a good deal of time in the Leaky Cauldron in that lonely old booth she spent one morning in with Anna. While she drank away her worries, she still felt empty and sad. Her eyes wandered to the moving portrait of her sister, aunt, and uncle behind the bar. Jasmine waved happily at everyone, unaware of her own fate to come in the next five years. It was ironic to Isabella, that she could be alive in a portrait but not in real life.

As her head hit the table, she could feel old memories recollecting in the forefront of her brain. Jonathon. The sound of his body hitting the floor as Scabior killed him. The scent of his jacket. The feel of his body pressed against hers. Anna. Her fearless personality. The way she stood up to all the snatchers. The way she expressed her love for Ron in ways Isabella never thought she'd ever feel for anyone.

And the fact that Scabior changed. He was so cruel. So evil. His love for Isabella changed him. Now that he's becoming a snatcher again, does that mean his love for Isabella will quickly diminish? The thought scared her to death. She would never take his love for granted again. She would go back in time and get rid of that stupid jacket if that's what it took. She would tell him how much she loved him ten times more than she did every day. She didn't want to lose him. But was it already too late?

She lifted her head off the table, the room beginning to spin. She quickly got up, paying Tom and rushing out the door. She walked down the alley, filled with all different kinds of people. The joke shop owned by the remaining Weasley twin seemed to brighten the whole street still, even from the remodeling of most of the shops.

And as she got to the turn that cut off into Knockturn Alley, her heart jumped in her throat. She froze. A pack of grungy looking men were laughing as they came up the steps. They were all patting the man in the front center on the back, a cigarette between his lips and a familiar smirk on his face. The red bandanas they stowed away in their jacket pockets would be recognizable to her anywhere. The man at the front had a somewhat swagger in his walk. A walk she hadn't seen in a long time. He took the cigarette away from his lips, inhaling the smoke and looking up, the dark liner now visible around his blue-grey eyes. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Isabella as the remaining smoke left his lungs. The rest of them looked at her, confused.

And then, one of them that had a familiar look about him, pat Scabior on the shoulder. He looked at him almost instantly. The familiar man, no later than his early twenties gave Scabior a look that seemed to snap him back into his character. He took another long look at Isabella, a look that told her to get out of the area as quickly as possible.

She didn't hesitate. She was gone in an instant, back in her own house in no time. Alice noticed her exasperated face. She gave her mother a questioning look, not bothering to say anything with her siblings in the room. Isabella just went upstairs and shut herself away in her room, locking the door and sliding down to the floor, her head between her knees.

"You must have a death wish." His voice made her head snap up. He stood with his arms crossed, a haunting feature sketched on his dark, dirty face. She got up, walking toward him quickly. He put out a hand, making her stop only a few inches in front of him. "You're not supposed to be there," he said venomously.

"What are you doing? Who is that kid?"

"I'm doin' my job," he snapped. A flashback played back in her head. The night she found out Jasmine was a witch and he almost killed her. How she begged to be taken to Umbridge but he refused, claiming that he was _"doin' his job." _

"Who he is isn't important."

"He looks familiar. I know that there's something about him," Isabella whispered. "Who is he?"

"Izzy, do yourself a favor and stay away from Diagon Alley. I can't risk you gettin' hurt."

"Really?" Her voice was rising now. She crossed her arms over her chest. "How does it feel to be killing people again? How does it feel to come home every night and have that satisfaction of watching dozens of people die before your very eyes? If it ever came down to it, would you do that to me? Your children?"

He stayed quiet for a moment, watching her with a hateful eye. "You're the one who told me to meet this bloke," he said calmly, "I'm doin' this for our safety."

"Bullshit."

"You know, that's the problem with you!" He started shouting, but at this point, neither of them cared who heard. "You just can't stay out of situations, can you? You have to find a way to get yourself involved, don't you? Every time I try to protect you, you find another way to try to get yourself killed! You can't just stay out of trouble, can you?"

"Is that all I am to you now, Samuel? A _trouble maker_?" She narrowed her eyes at him, her voice louder than ever.

"You're worse! You're...you're..."

"Go ahead, give it all you got," she said smoothly.

"A young, naïve bitch that thinks she know _everythin_' when she doesn't! You're only a dim-witted little girl!" He screamed, his eyes shocked almost immediately after he said it.

Isabella only smiled, shaking her head slowly. "Even after all this time, you're still the same snatcher I met accidentally nineteen years ago."

"And you haven't changed a bit either, beautiful," he said, quieter this time.

Her heart caught in her throat. Beautiful. That nickname he gave her. Hermione. Sarah Stewart, the girl in the woods that he found the same night he first kissed her.

Tears stung her eyes. She ground her teeth together as she stared at him, opening her mouth to speak. The words got caught in her throat but she finally managed them out. "I hate you."

At first, he looked hurt. But then, a smirk spread across his face. "No, you don't."

"Leave," she tried to say as loudly and sternly as possible, trying to blink away the tears. "Leave. And don't come back. Don't come near my kids. Don't come near _me_." He stood there, staring at her. She got closer, pointing at the door. "Go." He still didn't move. "For crying out loud, Samuel—" She pushed him but her firmly grabbed her wrists, pressing his lips on hers. She struggled to get away but he wouldn't let her. Her stomach twisted as he kissed her harder and her wrists struggled to break from his iron grip but it was no use.

Finally, he let her go and she stumbled back a few inches. His face conveyed no emotion. No sadness. No anger. Nothing. And that's when he was at his scariest. She looked away from him, hiding the tear that fell down her cheek.

"Tell 'em I love 'em," he said. She didn't respond. "And I love you, too, Isabella."

"_Get out of my house!_" She finally screamed at the top of her lungs, coming toward him. But he disapparated instantly, the air around her becoming less tense. It was only then that she realized her kids must be worried beyond belief because of all the screaming. She unlocked the door and went downstairs where, sure enough, Alice was holding onto both of them, crying her eyes out.

She came into their view and Alice just cried harder, hiding her face in Jasmine's hair. Jonathon's face seemed distant, staring out the window. Jasmine was crying almost as hard as her sister, holding onto her stuffed animal rabbit. There was nothing Isabella could do besides give her children a huge group hug. They all wrapped themselves around her neck, crying into her shoulders.

One thing was for sure. Scabior took her demands. He didn't come home that night. Or the night after. Or the night after that. Or ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oops. Sorry for the late-ish update. I've been busy/forgot. Soooo, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "Lost In Time" by Whitley**


	5. Use Somebody

**Chapter 5 – Use Somebody**

Alice eventually gave up. She started going to bed the same time as her mother, not waking up until late afternoons. The house became a lot quieter after that. No laughter. Not even any tears. Just never ending, deafening silence. The only sounds made were the scribbling of pens, the whistling kettle of evening tea, the soft hum of the TV, the sound of Isabella's swishing wand, and the neighbor's happily chatting outside. It was like they lived in a bubble; a large, spacious bubble that was invisible to everyone on the outside world. The neighbors didn't bother to ask where Scabior went, nor why they seldom saw the kids outside anymore.

Weeks passed. Months passed. A year passed. Scabior still didn't come home at all. Isabella was used to it at this point. While the kids were at school, Isabella received a letter from Alice, confirming that he didn't send her a thing for her birthday. Later in the year, she got one from Jonathon confirming he didn't get anything either. She went to the train station alone that summer, picking up her kids and going straight home.

Soon, it became July 7th, Jasmine's 13th birthday. No appearance from Scabior. No present. Nothing. It was official. He cut them out of their lives completely. She had to watch Jasmine cry her eyes out because of the loss of her father while she shouted about how Alice _was_ right. It tore Isabella's heart to shreds.

So, that's when they moved out to Anna and Ron's home in the middle of nowhere, not far from the rest of the Weasley family. She finally spilled to Anna about what was going on, tears pouring from her eyes as she did. Anna was just glad that she made the right decision about moving away temporarily. Away from the memories. Away from the heartbreaking silence.

Isabella got a room with Alice in the tall five-story house, just across the hall from Lavender. Michael, their second oldest, offered to share his room with Jonathon, and Alicia, Jasmine's best friend, offered to share with her. Every night, Alice and her mother would end up sleeping on the same cot together because of the reoccurring nightmares they each had. No night was ever a peaceful one. Not even in the Weasley home.

And then, one morning, her worries were far larger than before. In the Daily Prophet was the headline: _**REBELLION UPRISING: SNATCHERS AND OTHER GROUPS ON THE RISE.**_ Identifications of young men were all on the page. But no sign of Scabior. Did he break away? No, he couldn't have. He would have come right back to his family, right? Unless he's fleeing from everyone and everything. Surely, they must have seen him. The article talked only about how the rest were dangerous, killing ot only muggles this time, but any witch or wizard not willing to join the rebels also.

The articles kept getting worse every morning. Reports of different deaths, muggles and known witches and wizards alike, were in every paper. And then, a report of Azkaban escapees were mentioned. She recognized some of the faces. Umbridge was one she noticed out of them all. Although, she looked more sallow-faced and crazed than she used to with her neatly placed hair askew in every which direction and a deranged smile formed across her face, exposing her rotting teeth. Former Death Eaters were another. And then, her aunt and uncle. They looked sickly, but still just as crazy. Rose was staring into the camera lens, like she was staring straight at Isabella. Straight into her soul. She crumpled the paper and threw it to the ground. With a grunt of frustration, she walked into the sitting room.

"It's getting worse," she announced to the lot of them, all sitting around talking solemnly while the low fire crackled in front of them. They looked at Isabella like she'd just cancelled a well-anticipated party. "The Minister seems helpless in the situation." She sat on the arm of a recliner Jasmine had curled herself into with a blanket and her owl perched on the other arm. Isabella's voice seemed to pick up speed as she continued, "he can't seem to keep Azkaban locked up completely and the snatchers' numbers are rising at a considerably fast rate."

And then, someone burst through the door. Isabella turned around to see a heavy breathing Harry holding the same edition of the Daily Prophet in his hands. He acknowledged Isabella and walked into the room, pointing to the paper. "Have you seen the Prophet recently?"

"We all have, Harry," Ron said. "Isabella's ex-husband seems to be leading the whole band of them."

"He's not my _ex_, Ron," Isabella snapped.

"Hey, believe what you want." He put up his hands and Anna slapped him. He winced, looking at her questioningly. Anna just rolled her eyes and shook her head, frustrated.

"Even without Voldemort, there seems to be uprising," Harry said, plopping into the rickety, wooden rocking chair that creaked with any slightest bit of movement. "What are their intentions anyway?"

They all looked at Isabella. She took a deep breath before speaking. Just talking about it made her stomach upset. "Samuel was promised to be Minister of Magic if he helped them...he figured it'd help out our family...but I think it's for his own purposes now."

The room seemed as tense as a balloon filled with too much air, ready to burst. Isabella looked down, scuffing her shoes on the hardwood floor.

"Right," Harry sighed. "Well, just alert me on any sudden movements from the snatchers." He got up and began to walk away, stopping at the wide archway from the sitting room into the kitchen. He turned around and studied everyone's faces for a few quiet moments before speaking once more. "A lot of them seem to be former followers of Voldemort. That can only mean trouble. They're using Scabior to get through the Ministry because he knows how to do it...yet why hasn't he been in any of the papers?"

Hearing his old nickname brought a tenseness to Isabella. "That's what I don't understand." She shrugged. "I think they're making him keep a low profile. If he's caught again, he'll go straight to Azkaban. Once they've got the Minister..."

"The whole Ministry goes down the drain, I know," Harry finished, pushing his glasses farther up his nose. "Stay safe, all of you. I've got loads to worry about myself, but I'll be around for help if any of you need it, I promise."

Everyone said their goodbyes and he left through the front door, making it quiet again. Isabella got up and walked toward the steps and up to her room. She sat on the small, creaking cot and leaned against the wall. She looked at the miniature frame she had set up on the dingy end table at the foot of the cot. Inside was a moving picture of their family. Happy. Smiling. Laughing. She'd never experience that same joy again. Ever.

A pair of feet entering the room brought her to her senses. She looked up at Alice, a stressful look stretched over her face. She smiled awkwardly and sat on the floor in front of her mother, patting her knee.

"Mum, we were all talking and...we don't think it'd be best if we went to Hogwarts this year."

"Don't be ridiculous," Isabella snapped. "I won't let any of you miss any year of school."

"We can't risk it," Alice said calmly. "What if they invade the school? What if this is a repeat in history?"

Isabella swallowed over the lump in her throat. Imagining all of the innocent children being killed because those monsters found a way to get inside the castle. Imagining her children being one of them. Would Scabior do that? At this point, Isabella would never know. She looked at Alice, whose face looked uncomfortable and worried.

"It's not safe here," she whispered.

"Is it safe anywhere?" Alice laughed. "Jonathon, Jazz, and I want to be there for you. Always. We need each other now more than ever."

Isabella smiled slightly. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry you ever had to experience losing someone so important in your life."

Alice seemed caught off guard. "It's not your fault," she said quietly, "these things happen."

Isabella sniffled, letting out a shaky breath. "I guess now would be the time to tell you, wouldn't it?" She laughed nervously.

"Tell me what?"

"Everything," Isabella laughed nervously, "about your dad...about how we met."

"Really?" Alice asked skeptically.

Isabella nodded. A slow smile formed on Alice's face as she grabbed her mother's hand and sat in front of her, waiting patiently for her to start the story. And tell the story, Isabella did. From start to finish, leaving out no minor details. And by the end, Alice was sitting against the wall next to Isabella, her knees tucked into her chest, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"So, Jonathon...you named my brother that because of him, didn't you?" She asked, looking at Isabella for the first time since the moment she sat next to her. Isabella nodded, smiling. Alice snorted. "Seem to have the same personality, if you ask me."

Isabella laughed lightly. "Yes, I noticed that as well. Coincidence, I assume."

A pregnant pause filled the room before Alice continued. "Aunt Jasmine," she said softly, "she's one brave ass if I've ever heard of one."

Isabella laughed again. "She and Anna are the bravest people I know."

"You're brave, too." Alice smiled. "You're brave for sticking through all of that. Even after everything, you ended up with dad. You didn't care about what he did to you."

Isabella shrugged, looking at the wall ahead of them, at a moving picture of a Quidditch player thrusting his fist in the air. "You can't help who you fall in love with. I thought it was Jonathon, I thought I could trust him, but I was wrong." The Quidditch player in the picture flew off, appearing once more in the distance. "I wish I realized it earlier...maybe then, he might still be alive."

Alice nodded soundlessly, not sure of what else to say. But then, she took in a sharp breath. "Mum, I need to tell you something. But I haven't told you in fear that you may...freak out a bit."

Isabella's forehead creased. "All right, go on..."

Alice took another deep breath. "When I first started Hogwarts, there was this boy. But, I didn't know his name. We were in the same House and we were in the same classes and one day we finally got introduced to each other by Daphne—you know, the redhead, blue eyes, yeah, her—so, anyway. I found out his name was Mitchell." Alice paused, staring at Isabella uncertainly. "Mitchell Malfoy."

Isabella's breath caught in her throat. But she only stared at her daughter. She cleared her throat and nodded. "Go on."

"Well, Mitchell and I became really close friends. We started writing over the summer to each other and eventually, people started labeling us as an item. And as much as we deny it, I still can't help but feel like there's something more when I look at him. When he looks at me, I know he feels the same way, but the problem is pursuing it. All the girls are in love with him, it's obvious. I don't want to fall for him. I don't want to ruin anything. He's my _best _friend." Alice let out a shaky breath, a wave of relief flooding over her. Isabella just nodded again and smiled.

"Alice, just because he's a Malfoy doesn't mean he's a bad person," Isabella cupped her daughter's face with one hand, looking into her hazel eyes. Sometimes, when she did this, she felt like she was looking into a mirror. "Draco is the nicest man I've ever met. He would never intentionally hurt Jasmine. He was in love with her too much to do so. Just do what you heart desires. I promise, it'll lead you in the right direction."

Alice smiled and hugged Isabella. "Thank you, mum."

"It's what I'm here for."

That night, after dinner, there seemed to be a more cheerful mood among each of them. They all gathered in the sitting room, telling stories, eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and trying to guess the flavor, singing songs. For once, everything was merry.

As they settled down for the night, Alice slept in her own cot with no nightmares, as well as Isabella. Their dreams were calm and refreshing. And then, a loud commotion interrupted their peaceful slumber.

Someone was in the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I keep posting chapters pretty late. Later than I used to. The thing is, I just sorta forget. Summer's coming up soon though, so that means more time for writing! So yes, it's been a year or more. I'm trying to make the chapters a little shorter this time for your guys' sake. They might go back to their regular lengths once I start going more in depth with the story but I don't know :P Ok! Well, don't forget to review! Until the next one!**

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "Use Somebody" by Kings of Leon.**


	6. Down The Line

**Chapter 6 – Down The Line**

Shouts and laughter, all coming from men, reverberated through the house from downstairs. Isabella exited her room with her heart beating loudly in her chest and her breath mindlessly keeping itself steady as if the slightest gasp would give away her hiding spot. She stepped carefully along the loose floorboards, memorizing which ones creaked the loudest for the others' sake when she couldn't sleep and needed a glass of cold water to calm her nightmare-fever. Her sweaty, shaky hands gripped around the iron bar of the balcony rail. She leaned down closer, her hair falling forward and fencing her face as the rail creaked just a bit and listened to the conversations going on below.

"What are we even doing 'ere?" An unfamiliar voice asked in the darkness.

"Talk louder why don't ya? Wake up the whole house!" Another one said.

"Oy, don't blame me. Yer the one banging things around and such!"

"I ain't waking up the whole house with my loud _yapper_."

"That tears it!"

"Shut it, _both of you_!" A new, familiar voice said. "If I had it my way, we wouldn't be here at all."

One of the unfamiliar men laughed. "Thought you _wanted_ the place burned down, sir."

"I will do what I must to make sure I survive this rebellion!" The familiar voice said, the sound reverberating about the house. Just then, the creaking of a door caught Isabella's attention. She looked up and saw Anna and Ron, hanging out of their doorway, a terrified look on each of their faces.

"Someone's up," the unfamiliar voice said quietly. "Quickly, Jonah!"

"I got it! I got it!" Just then, a burst of golden light appeared from the corner of the house. Glowing and hot, it gave sight to three intruders on the ground level.

"Mum?" Jasmine came out of her room, rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?" Isabella grabbed her daughter's hand, hugging her close. The two unfamiliar men looked up, smirks appearing on both their faces.

"Bring the rest of 'em in!" The man by the name of Jonah said, heading toward the front door. Just then, a large group of snatchers marched in, shouting joyfully as they ran up the first set of steps.

"We need to get everyone out, now!" Isabella said, pushing Anna toward Lavender's room. She burst through her own room, rousing an already slightly awake Alice.

"What's going on?" She asked groggily.

"Snatchers," Isabella said, pulling on a pair of combat boots and pulling a sweater over her head. "Get something on quickly and pack anything you need. We have to leave, now."

Alice didn't need to be told twice. Isabella told Jasmine to stay in the room with Alice before she grabbed her wand and burst through the hall, the smoke from the flames reaching higher throughout the house. She choked as she looked down at the snatchers, still climbing the tall staircases. She looked up at the ceiling above her and pointed her wand toward it, a spark of light shooting out and hitting the wood above her head. It all came crashing down suddenly, blocking the snatcher's path to get to them. It wouldn't stop them for long, but it did delay them.

She looked over the edge of the rail at them again. Jonah looked up at her with a look of pure hatred. She just smirked as they began to remove the rubble quickly. Isabella ran into Jonathon and Michael's room, getting them up quickly and frustratingly telling them to pack fast. After that, she went back into Anna and Ron's room where they were packing a few things in a small bag, not big enough for even a wand.

"How'd you suppose you'll fit everything in here?" She asked.

Anna smirked. "Undetectable extension charm, learned it from Hermione. Already told Alice about it."

"Leave it to her to think of something brilliant," Isabella laughed. "Hurry up. I delayed them quite a bit, but they'll be up here soon. And tell Jonathon and Michael about the charm!" She left the room and went back into her own. Alice was holding Jasmine tightly, shivering from fear.

"Come on, we've gotta move." They each grabbed ahold of one of their mother's hands and they moved out of the room. Isabella looked over again to see them almost done taking out the rubble blocking their path. Jonathon came by moments after, looking over as well.

"There's gotta be at least a dozen," he said. Michael joined his side afterward.

"Maybe two dozen," he said frighteningly. Anna came from upstairs, holding Alicia and Jessica's hand. But Jessica instantly fled to Jonathon's side once she saw him. No one had time to even make a comment about that one.

"I say we just go through them," Anna said. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "Got a better idea?" They looked at the snatchers, all screaming at each other as they climbed over the remaining rubble and hurried up the stairs. Anna went through first, shouting hexes and aiming her wand at each of their faces. After that, Ron followed and it was only a matter of time before the rest of them went after.

Most of the kids found a way to push them off the railings to the ground. Once they got to the floor level, the smoke was extremely toxic. It was hard to find the door to outside through all of that, too.

Isabella coughed, looking around and letting her kids follow Anna and Ron. But Jasmine refused to leave her mother's side. This only made Isabella more nervous because of the amount of coughing they were each making. She turned around in every which direction, her eyes watering from the heat and the oxygen level dropping lower and lower. Then, Jasmine shrieked. Her hand was wrenched away from Isabella's.

Isabella called for her over and over, spinning around endless times, but she didn't respond and she was nowhere to be found. She dropped to the floor, coughing and squeezing her eyes shut. This was the end. She was about to die. Tears fell from her eyes from the smoke and the fear of losing her youngest daughter. She let out one final sob as she buried her face into the carpet and wrapped her hands around the back of her head.

"Jasmine, I'm so sorry." Which one was she talking to? Did it really matter at this point? Either way, she was sorry for the same thing—not keeping her safe. Not being brave. Giving up. She shut her eyes and listened only to the sound of the roaring flames eating away the Weasley house, sending rubble down around her. If suffocation didn't kill her, falling debris surely would.

But then, a pair of arms wrapped around her stomach. They turned her around and carried her away. Ron? Jonathon? Michael? It was hard to tell in the heat of the flames and the heavy smoke. And finally, like a fish finding its way back to water, she could breathe again.

Her body fell to the ground and she coughed, gasping for the fresh air. She gripped the grass between her fingers, finally feeling the amount of sweat she was producing. She gasped as the back of her shirt was yanked up and she was turned around. Two large hands gripped around her biceps. Her heart began racing as she stared into his eyes.

His hair had grown long again, not quite as long when she first met him, but it was tied back into its ponytail, a new blood red streak at the front. His eyes were defined with dark liner once again. His face was just as dirty as ever. His mouth was in a straight line, agitated.

"S-Samuel?"

When she figured out how to speak again, she realized she was clutching onto his forearms through the new leather jacket.

"What are you doin' here?" He asked calmly, but annoyed. "You could've gotten yourself killed."

She stayed quiet as she looked at him, unsure of what to say. Her mouth was still slightly agape and the only thing to come out was a short breath of air. She heard a moan in the grass beside her and she looked down instantly. Jasmine.

"You," she said, looking back at him. "You saved us." She squeezed his forearms tighter, forcing herself closer to him.

"Don't get used to it, beautiful." He threw her back to the ground and she felt the wind get knocked out of her for a second. He turned to walk away but she got up, grabbing the arm of his jacket. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she looked at him.

"Why?"

"Leave," he said coldly, his mouth forming the shape of every letter in the word. "And don't come back." Her eyes didn't leave his as he repeated the same line she said to him the last time she saw him. He ripped his arm away from her and sauntered back into the burning building.

"Samuel," she said a bit loudly, going after him again. "Samuel!" Once she was just inches from the doorway, he spun around, his face angrier than ever.

"_Go!_ Did those words mean nothin' to you?" She walked back, something inside of her rising as she looked at him. Fear. "I'm different, Izzy. _This _is what I was meant to do."

She shook her head. "No, I don't believe that." She came toward him again and he pushed her. She fell to the ground again.

"Go, Isabella," he said more softly, "please." His voice broke but with one last, long look, he entered the burning building and disappeared into the smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm slowly bringing back Scabior's old character, so those of you that wanted to see it, be prepared ;) Sorry for not updating like I used to. I've honestly been kinda lazy and I'm trying to just get through the end of this school year. Don't worry, I've got a whole load of chapters ready for you guys c: don't forget to review! Until the next one! x**

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "Down The Line" by Jose Gonzalez**


	7. Never Let This Go

**Chapter 7 – Never Let This Go**

Only a few minutes later, Isabella was panting hard as she trudged through the open fields, Jasmine's unconscious body lying in her arms. She turned back whenever she heard the snatchers' cries of triumph coming closer, only to see Anna and Ron's house going up into flames. She let her feet carry her as far as she could go before she dropped to the ground with Jasmine, only dark smoke visible beyond the hillside.

Still panting, she brushed the sweaty, blonde strands of hair from her daughter's face and stroked her cheeks, only hoping that it wouldn't be long until she woke up. She sat beside her, watching the smoke rise higher and higher into the sky. The cries of the snatchers had diminished quickly, leaving only the sound of crickets' chirps around the tall grassy field.

They were safe. For now.

Not much later, she heard Jasmine's soft moan. She turned to see her moving, stretching her arms out and her eyes slowly fluttering open. When she finally regained consciousness and stared at Isabella, she stood up with a gasp.

"Mum!" She looked around frantically. "Where are the others? Alice? Jon? Are they okay?"

"Shhh..." Isabella gently pulled her daughter's elbow down so she was sitting back comfortably on the ground. "I'm sure they're fine. They got out long before we did."

"How did _we _even get out?"

Isabella paused, taking a deep breath and looking back at the dark, rising smoke. "Your dad."

Jasmine gasped again. "Dad was there?" She got up again, running back toward the house. "Dad! Dad!"

Isabella was up only a few seconds later, grabbing Jasmine's elbow and turning her back around. "He's gone, Jas."

Jasmine shook her head, looking back at the rising smoke. "No," she looked back at her mother, "if he showed up, obviously he hasn't forgotten! He'll come back, won't he?" Her eyes lit up and a small smile appeared on her face. Isabella's remained like stone. "Right, mum?" Jasmine's smile slowly faded.

"I'm sorry." Isabella's voice cracked and she forced a smile. Jasmine only looked down and wrapped herself in her mother's arms. Not crying. Not sobbing. Just embracing her.

"Mum!" Isabella turned around to the sound of her other daughter's voice. Alice came running toward her at full speed, basically tackling her when they met up. "I was so worried." When she broke away and Isabella got a good look at her face, she could tell that she'd been crying. "Come on, we've made a camp."

Alice took her mother's hand and she and Jasmine walked through the large field, coming to the edge of a wide stretch of woods. They climbed over fallen trees and tangled vines, slipping over large rocks and jumping over small craters in the earth until they finally came to the scene.

One large tent was set up with lights glowing inside. Isabella already knew that it was a lot bigger on the inside than it seemed to be on the outside. Anna was on her feet once she saw them, giving Isabella and Jasmine two large hugs. Ron was next, followed by Jonathon. The rest of the kids were surrounding a small fire, hugging their knees for warmth.

Isabella went inside the tent, a small bag of her stuff was lying on a full-size bed off to the left side. She plopped herself down on top of it, kicking off her shoes and staring up at the ceiling and listening to the quiet conversations outside. Some laughter could be heard by Alice with Lavender at times, and the mumbled talking shared between Jonathon and Michael was clear, too. Other than that, all was quiet besides the slight crackle of the fire.

Alice came in a little while later, noticing her mom lying on the bed. She walked over and sat down next to her, studying her face. Isabella looked at her and smiled. Alice tried to smile back but it looked a little too forced so she just put her frown back on.

Her hand shook as she took Isabella's, a fear that Isabella had known all too well by now. "You said I was brave," she whispered, looking only at their intertwined hands. "But I'm telling you right now, that I don't _feel_ brave. I feel helpless...I'm terrified out of my mind."

"Bravery isn't overcoming fear," Isabella said. "It's getting through something fearful that _makes_ you brave."

Alice looked up at her mother, tears forming in her eyes, but she smiled. "What if one—or all—of us get snatched? What if we get tortured? Or killed?"

"Don't talk like that."

"It happened to you!" Alice said a little too loudly. She lowered her voice once again. "Mum, if they go after you again, I don't know what I'd do without you. Every night, I'd be living in fear that he killed you."

"Listen to me," Isabella sat up, squeezing her daughter's hand tighter. "You remember what he said, don't you? You told him not to hurt me the day before you got on the train two years ago. Tell me what he said."

Alice let out a shaky breath as she recalled the memory. "He said...that he would never."

"Not anymore," Isabella finished.

"This is different!" Alice got up, pacing back and forth and clutching the sides of her head. "He's different now! He didn't even remember any of our birthdays!"

Isabella sighed. "I wasn't going to tell you this, but...your father was the one that saved us from the house burning down. I saw him."

Alice's eyes lit up with a mixture of fear and hope. "What?" She instantly was sitting back on the bed with Isabella. "Did he hurt you? What did he say? Does he look any different?"

Isabella laughed softly at her lightning speed chatter. "He told me to leave. He didn't hurt me, Alice. He wouldn't." She shook her head, but deep down inside even a pit of unsureness ate her up. She remembered how he pushed her down when she tried to grab a hold of him. It was like reliving her nightmares.

Alice's eyebrows creased in unhappiness. "Whatever you say."

Isabella gave her daughter a tight squeeze. "We'll all be okay," she tried to say confidently. Alice hugged her back, but Isabella knew she didn't completely believe her.

For the rest of the night, each of them switched out during their sleep schedules to keep watch for any snatchers that may come around. Isabella lied awake with Jasmine at her side, sound asleep. All she could think about was the last time she was in a tent like this with the protective enchantments. How Scabior found her with her scent. He could do that again. He could do that with any of them. If he could...why couldn't any of the other snatchers do it, too?

The mere sound of anything made her jump and listen closely, only to hear the deafening silence follow after. When the sound of walking made her uneasy for the third time that night, she sat up. But it was only Ron coming back into the tent. He gave Isabella a nod and she silently got up, careful not to wake Jasmine. She walked toward the entrance where Ron was pulling off his boots and she put on her own.

"Just stay out there for about two hours. You're the last shift before the sun starts rising. Then Anna will start the last shift of the night with Alice," Ron explained. Isabella nodded, giving a small smile and exiting the tent. A small fire was still crackling only a few feet away. She grabbed some more sticks and threw them into the small flames, getting out her wand and sitting in front of the campfire, watching the sticks get eaten up and set a warm, orange glow on her face.

Every now and then, she'd yawn from boredom, shaking her head to keep herself awake. She would look around at the large stretch of woods and recognize almost all of it. Of course, it wouldn't be a surprise if she'd spent some time in these woods twenty years ago. Slowly, the sky began to turn a soft pink, signaling the start of a new day. Birds began chirping, filling the air with song.

She looked to her right and her breathing stopped. She saw them, all wearing the red bandana over their bicep and a dirty look to their faces. There weren't that many, only about five or six, but they walked in a tight pack, laughing and carrying a body with a white sheet over it.

"D'you all see Scabior with 'is lovely lil' girly last night?" The same voice from last night said. What did that one man say his name was? Jonah? "Reckon 'e's still got a soft spot for 'er, eh? Wouldn't want anything bad 'appening to 'er, would 'e?"

The other man laughed. A shiver ran up Isabella's spine as she watched them walking a little too closely to the enchantments. She knew they couldn't see her, but they could hear her if she made the slightest bit of noise.

"I think Scabior would have each of our heads if that happened," The same familiar kid from Diagon Alley said. He had to be eighteen, at least. But something about him and his smile was all too familiar. Though she couldn't tell past the dirty clothes and faces.

Jonah laughed. "'e couldn't prove anything! Plus, I'm sure 'e'd go back to his old self if someone _did_ kill 'er off. The Scabior everyone feared during the second Wizarding War."

"He's not as dumb as you think, Jonah," the kid snapped. "He would figure out it was one of us, and in fear of us all being killed, I think I would end up ratting you out."

Jonah stopped, turning to the kid and grabbing his shirt. Isabella gasped, clamping a hand over her mouth as she watched. His eyes were terrified as Jonah stared him down angrily, his jaw clenched.

"I'd 'ave you dead before the words could leave your mouth," he said threateningly. "Got it, Ellis?"

Ellis nodded frantically, his eyes still scared. Jonah pushed him away and continued walking, an annoyed look still present on his face. Ellis fixed his shirt, looking around the woods as if someone just caught him doing something he shouldn't. He looked in Isabella's direction like he could see right through the enchantments, through her. She watched back, her eyes wide and her hand still over her mouth.

"You coming or what, mate?" Jonah called behind him. They were finally heading away from the camp, toward someplace else. Ellis took a quick look back at her before taking off, jumping over large, fallen tree trunks and protruding rocks in the earth.

"Who do you suppose is under that sheet?" Isabella jumped, turning to the sound of the voice. Anna, of course. "Couldn't sleep, heard talking and I couldn't resist." She sat down next to Isabella, looking in the direction that the snatchers disappeared into.

Isabella followed her gaze, shrugging. "Probably someone we didn't really know. They came out of nowhere."

Anna nodded. "I guess some things never change."

And it was true. Isabella knew if someone killed her, it'd turn Scabior into the same man he was when Abby died. Except worse. Worse enough that he'd kill any living being on the earth.

Including their children.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Officially only one more month until school is over and I can start putting out new chapters earlier *happy dance* so anyway, I promised imightbeinlove I'd get this chapter out for her birthday today and it's such a coincidence because mine is tomorrow! I hope you like it. Don't forget to review! See you in the next one!**

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "Never Let This Go" by Paramore.**


	8. Bangarang

**Chapter 8 – Bangarang**

Weeks had passed and it was getting closer to the start of term for Hogwarts. Isabella's kids still refused to go and it stressed her out even more. They'd been moving around to keep the snatchers off their backs because they'd seen so many running around lately. Isabella could swear their army was getting bigger. She still didn't see Scabior. Not in the papers. Not on the radio. Nowhere.

Part of her was relieved. Another part was begging to hear _something_ about him.

As she made the enchantments around their campsite, a glimpse of the landscape caught her attention. Her palms began sweating. She turned to the rest of them setting up the tent and heading inside. She looked around again, the memory seeping through.

The night she said what she did to her parents aloud. The night Scabior told her to join the snatchers. The night he first kissed her. She clutched her stomach, that same knotting formed inside of her. The air still had the same scent and she could swear that when she licked her lips, she could taste his own cigarette after-taste flavored ones. She wiped at them subconsciously, grimacing.

"Mum?" She turned around, coming back to her senses. Jonathon stood there, a worried look on his face. "You all right?"

Isabella smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Jon nodded, looking down. Then, he cleared his throat. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course," she said, walking her son farther away from the tent. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, really." He shrugged, taking a deep breath. "I promised Alice I wouldn't say anything, so don't get mad, okay?" Isabella nodded nervously. "Alice told me—well, she told me everything."

Her eyes widened. She looked past his shoulders to her eldest daughter, gathering sticks and different types of plants from the woods around them.

"Did she tell Jasmine?" She asked immediately.

Jon shook his head. "As far as I know, she didn't."

Isabella sighed. "I'm sorry you had to find out that way."

"I'm just worried." A flicker of fear flashed across Jon's face as he nervously pulled on his fingers. "Eventually, they'll all _want_ you. They want you to join the rebellion and I have a feeling they're already asking him."

"He's keeping a low profile, Jon. He won't come after me."

"Yes, he will!" Jonathon insisted, getting loud. "We don't matter to him anymore!"

"Then, why would he save your little sister from a burning building?" She snapped. Jonathon paused.

Oh. Alice didn't mention that.

"What?" He asked, short of breath.

"I saw him," she sighed. "The night we left the Weasley's house, he saved Jasmine and me from the house collapsing. After that, he disappeared."

"_Well, that was slightly the truth, right?" _She thought.

Jonathon shook his head, looking deep into the woods. "So, he's still out there."

"He always is."

Another few days passed and they continued to walk through the woods, careful not to say anything in fear of snatchers nearby hearing them. As they made camp somewhere else not far from the last site, an owl came swooping by. Ron recognized it immediately.

"That's Harry's owl!" He cried as it flew down and landed next to him. He took the letter from the bird's mouth and opened it eagerly. All of them crowded around to read it.

_In fear of this letter getting intercepted, I've chosen not to give away names._

_I went to your house the other day, only to find it burnt to the ground. Luckily, I didn't find any bodies so I'm hoping to find you all still alive. I've sent Athena to try to find you all. Don't forget to give her food before replying. (I know you have some.)_

_Let me know what's going on. We anxiously await your reply._

"Quick, Anna, have you got a pen or anything?" Ron asked. Anna reached into her bag, rummaging around until she pulled out a small chewed up pen. Ron quickly turned to the jagged rock behind them and scribbled on the bottom of Harry's letter quickly:

_Snatchers burned the house down. All of us are safe and alive, on the move to keep away from all of them. I'd say we're about 50 miles northwest of London, at least. Stay safe. They're growing in number._

"You sure it's smart to put our location?" Anna asked as Ron Reached back into Anna's bag and pulled off a piece of bread to give to Athena. She ate it hungrily and waited patiently for Ron to tie the letter to her leg.

"We won't be here for much longer anyway." The bird climbed up on his arm and he thrust it into the air. She took flight and disappeared in seconds.

"Pity that bird might not make it back."

They all looked at each other, confused. It didn't take long before they realized the voice didn't belong to any of them. They each turned around slowly to face the owner of the voice.

The same six men Isabella saw weeks ago when she was keeping morning watch were standing there, more bodies slung over half of the men's shoulders. Jonah was the one who spoke, of course. When he saw Isabella's face, his eyes lit up.

"Well, well, well," he purred, walking closer. She backed up against a tree, watching him closely. "You must be the famous Isabella."

"And you must be the dung that burned down my friend's house."

He laughed. "Am I? I've burned down a lot of 'ouses in the past few months, which friend's 'ouse was it?"

"The one_ I _was in," her voice got louder. For some reason, she just found herself to be so angry with him. "Remember the bitch that blocked you and your men's path up the steps?"

"Now, now, there's no need to get snippy..." he laughed, taking a lock of her hair and running his thumb and index finger down it slowly. "It's no wonder Scabior's in love with a girl like you, you still look so young and beautiful."

"Stop calling him that," Isabella felt her voice shaking.

"'Ow come? Does it bother you? Bring back memories of 'ow brutal 'e was twenty something years ago?"

"He's different now!" She shouted.

Jonah laughed, raising a skeptical eyebrow. "You've been away from 'im for what, a year now? I think 'e's changing back rather quickly." She shivered, thinking about it. "Of course, I don't think 'e'll ever go back until we take something away from 'im. Something 'e cares about more than anything." He smirked, looking her up and down. "Something like _you_."

"You're a snatcher, correct?" She snapped.

"Very correct."

She leaned in close enough to get a whiff of blood, dirt and sweat off the man's person and whispered, "then how about you do your job, first?"

A confused look crossed Jonah's face. Before he had any time to react, she blasted him away, turning around quickly to grab her own children and run in the opposite direction.

"All of you, run _now_!" She screamed behind her. The others ran in a different direction to confuse the snatchers, just like the last time she did something like this. Except this time, she couldn't see any of them through the trees. She could hear her children running either behind or next to her. She turned around and saw three of the men chasing after her, one with a body already slung over his shoulder. She stopped, pulling Jonathon and Jasmine in front of her. She turned around and stunned the man holding the body.

She caught up with her kids and pulled them all with her as she sped up. Her breath was running out quickly, but she knew she couldn't stop. And then, she tripped. All her kids stopped, helping her up. She pushed them off, telling them to keep going. They hesitantly took off. She got up, staggering on her twisted ankle and throwing another hex, tripping both of the men on their feet. She turned to run but ran into something else.

They grabbed her arms and she struggled but they pinned them against her chest. She looked up into the eyes of her captor. Jonah smiled.

"Scabior was right, you're one 'ell of a tester." He got menacingly closer to her as he whispered the next words, "I like that in a woman." She grimaced, continuing to struggle.

"It's different this time if you capture me," Isabella threatened, "I know magic _and_ how to apparate. I can escape easily this time."

"Now why would you wanna do that..." He turned her around so she was looking at two other men holding all three of her children. One of them included Ellis. They all watched her, terrified. "...When we 'ave them?"

"No!" She lurched forward and they mimicked her movements. That was a mistake. Jonah pulled her arms back, locking them tightly behind her back. With another hand, he pulled her head back by her hair and leaned in close next to her ear.

"Try that again and I guarantee you'll watch each of them die a slower, more painful death than I'll give you," he whispered. Her eyes filled with tears as he jerked her head forward again and she saw the looks on her children's faces. He pushed her to the ground and began circling her slowly. "Tell you what I'm gonna do, Isabella," he started. She sat up, watching him carefully with hatred in her eyes. "I'm gonna bring you back to our campsite. Along with your children, that way you won't 'ave anymore thoughts about running away without them, will you?"

She looked at them, all still watching her fearfully. Alice struggled but Ellis fixed his grip on her. She didn't want to bring them with her to as horrible of a place as a snatcher camp, but she didn't want to watch them die either.

She looked at Jonah, who watched her with a smirk, knowing her answer already. "Done," her voice cracked.

"No!" Alice lurched forward again, kicking as Ellis locked his arms around her whole body and lifted her off the ground. "Mum, please! Please, don't worry about us. Please. Get away from here!"

"Shut up, would you?" Jonah said to her. "Your _mummy _would much rather keep you than lose you, wouldn't you, Isabella?"

Isabella nodded slowly, looking down.

"So, what do you say we get out of 'ere, yeah?" He violently brought her back to her feet and apparated from the forest. She hadn't done it in so long, she almost forgot about the sick feeling she got every time she did it. She looked around at the site. No different from the first snatcher camps. Except that there were more this time. More tents. More people. More everything.

"Does it bring back nightmares, Isabella?" Jonah said in her ear with a laugh. He let go of her and walked into a middle tent. She turned around and saw her children, still held by the three other men. Alice still struggled, trying to get to Isabella.

She ran over to her, grabbing Alice. She looked at Ellis pleadingly. He finally loosened his grip and Alice dove into her arms, crying into her shoulder. Isabella pet her head soothingly, trying not to cry herself.

"Please, forget about us, mum," she whispered. "Get out of here before it's too late." But that's when someone else grabbed her from Isabella's arms. "Forget about us, mum! Go!" She screamed.

But Isabella stayed put. Because she knew how snatchers were. If she left, they'd torture her kids until she came back to save them again. And by then, it'd be too late. She turned to look at the camp. People were outside, busying their hands. Men and women alike would watch her, but once she locked eyes with them, they'd look away again.

"Isabella," she turned around. Ellis. Anger crossed her face as she lunged for him but he stopped her, grabbing her wrists. For a young boy, he was pretty strong. "Please, listen to me." Her face softened and he let go of her.

"I didn't want to do this," he whispered, "I _hate_ Scabior. I just want this rebellion to end."

"Then get out of it," she snapped. "It's not my problem if you hate my husband or what he does."

"It's not that easy..." he swallowed hard. "Especially when Scabior hates you just as much. He holds my life by a thread right now."

"When's the last time you saw him?"

"About a week ago." His voice dropped again, "your daughter's right. You need to get out of here."

"Why? So you can torture her endlessly?"

"No!" He yelled. "If he finds you here, you're in big trouble."

She leaned into his face, making him back away. "I _am_ trouble, Ellis." His eyes widened when she said his name. "I _dare_ him to find me. Because I know how much he _loves_ when he finds me in these kinds of situations."

Ellis swallowed over the lump in his throat. Isabella walked past him, into the tent her children were brought into. Jasmine got up and immediately clung to her mother. The other two snatchers held onto Alice and Jonathon, being sure not to let them all come to her at once.

And all at once, Isabella knew.

She wouldn't survive this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yaaaaaay! I'm putting out a new chapter early :D! I had some time on my hands today so I decided I'd surprise you guys. I really hope you like it! I'm working on more intense chapters as of now. Soooo, expect that in the future ;) Don't forget to review! Until the next one!**

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "Bangarang" by Skrillex. I feel like the beat to this song goes well with the little chase they had in the woods. Plus one line in the song reminds me of the snatchers.**


	9. Confessions Of A Broken Heart

**Chapter 9 - Confessions Of A Broken Heart**

Isabella was pulled from the tent of her children and forced into one of her own with Jonah outside to keep watch. Every time she'd peek out to see if he'd gone, he would lazily tell her to "go back inside" without even looking in her direction. She paced the tent back and forth that night, kicking things over, having tantrums and eventually just crying into the pillow on the lumpy cot.

She fell asleep soon enough, waking up the next morning when she heard several men talking outside. She got up groggily. Dry tears were still crusted to her face. She tried to wipe them away while peeking out of the tent. This time Jonah wasn't there. She exited and looked around, trying to find him. But then, someone else caught her eye. Her heart caught in her throat once she saw him.

Jonah looked at her, past a man's large shoulder with a scared look on his face. The toned-shoulder man turned around. She choked on her own breath and couldn't stop staring at him. She stumbled forward, ready to have him wrap her in his arms but he raised his wand, making her fall right on her back. After the air to found its way back to her lungs, she sat up and looked at him.

He turned to Jonah, who flinched when he did. Scabior grabbed his shirt with both hands, lifting him off his feet.

"This is what you call a _good_ idea?" He shouted.

"It's for your own good!" Jonah shouted back.

Scabior threw him to the ground, pointing his wand at him. "Just because you technically started this whole rebellion, doesn't mean _you're_ in charge," he said coldly, "because remember who you'd asked to lead it?" Jonah didn't answer. "Remember!" Scabior growled louder.

"Y-you," Jonah stammered.

"Right, so what makes you think it was okay to bring her here?"

"Information..." Jonah said innocently.

"Don't make me kill you, Jonah."

At first, he looked scared. But then, he looked back at the tents and a smirk spread across his face. "Now, now, would you wanna do that in front of your own children, Scabior?"

Both he and Isabella looked in the other direction. Alice, Jonathon and Jasmine looked at Scabior like they were just told their whole existence was a lie. They knew who he was. But they never saw him like this. Isabella looked back at him. He glanced at her for a fraction of a second before turning back to Jonah.

"You brought _them_, too?" He said through clenched teeth. Jonah looked scared again. Isabella could only imagine his eyes turning dark. He raised his wand, ready to kill him. Isabella immediately got up, grabbing his wand. Unfortunately, he was holding onto it a lot harder than she thought he was and she only jerked his arm along with it. She looked at him pleadingly.

"Let. Go." He said quietly. She shook her head.

"I won't let you turn into a monster again."

He pulled her forward, still clutching to his wand. She gasped with the sudden jerk and didn't look into his eyes.

"What did I tell you? _This_ is what I'm meant to do."

"I know you better than this." She looked into his eyes. Just as she thought, they were dark and cold.

He stayed quiet, looking back deeply into hers. "You don't know me at all."

She felt her eyes fill with tears as he pushed her off, pointing his wand back at Jonah, who looked at her, pleading for her help again. She looked away, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Forget it," he snapped. Isabella opened her eyes to see Scabior stomping in the other direction. "You aren't worth it."

Isabella didn't notice the large group of people by her tent. The group she hadn't heard any news from. Scabior's group.

Just as he was crossing Isabella's path, he stopped. "You're comin' with me." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward the group of snatchers.

"No!" Alice ran forward, away from the snatcher that held her. He started to chase after her.

"Mason!" Scabior snapped. The snatcher immediately stopped at the same time Alice wrapped herself around Isabella.

"He'll kill you," she whispered. "You need to get away."

Isabella turned around to look at him. He raised an eyebrow, looking at Alice. Isabella turned away, kissing the top of her daughter's head and gently prying her arms off from around her waist. Alice looked at Scabior, another fearful expression on her face. The same expression she wore two years ago when she overheard them arguing.

"I'll be okay," Isabella said, focusing her daughter's attention back to her. She let go of Alice and walked to Scabior, his eyes locked on her.

"Let me go with you!" Alice cried. Isabella turned around, annoyed.

"Fine," Scabior said. Isabella looked at him, outraged. "Ellis, you're comin' with me, too."

Ellis was shocked. He walked forward, joining the group in front of Scabior.

"Mum..." Jasmine began crying, fighting against the snatcher holding her. Isabella started toward her but Scabior grabbed her arm, bringing her back.

"No one else is comin', Is," he said in her ear. She watcher her younger children, devastated. "And Jonah," he turned around to look at the man still brushing dirt off his pants, "hurt my children, and I'll make sure I kill you quicker than you can even _think_ about leavin'."

Jonah nodded as his eyes grew larger. Alice grabbed Isabella's hand and they apparated from the camp to a different part of the woods.

"Now, let me start off by askin' you this, Izzy," Scabior snapped, stepping in front of her. His hair had grown even longer since she last saw him. His face was still a dirty mess and that cold, heartless look found its way back. "What did I tell you last time? I told you to leave!"

"And you said not to get used to you saving me, so what do you call this? Why didn't you just leave me with Jonah to die?" She felt her face getting hot.

"Do you understand that Jonah is only interested in bein' me? The kid has a lot to learn. I'd've killed him if it weren't for him bringin' her and the other two!" He pointed at Alice, who flinched when he did so. "They all want you to be part of this rebellion, Izzy. I don't. Do you realize that? And what_ I_ say, goes. If it were up to Jonah, you'd be tortured until you gave in!"

"So Jonathon was right in that, wasn't he?"

Scabior sucked in his breath, looking at the other men. He looked back at Isabella, his eyes dark. "How did he even find you?"

"He just showed up when we were walking," she said, "right after Ron sent an owl to Harry."

He grimaced. "Harry Potter?"

"Oh, stop," she snapped. "So, what's your plan? Break into the Ministry and kill the Minister of Magic, or what?"

"That's none of your business."

"Oh, so now you're _hiding_ things from me?"

"Would you _shut up_?"

"Are you aware that you've missed all three of your children's birthday this past year?" She said suddenly.

He scoffed, looking away. "I can't keep track of dates out here, love."

"And that's an excuse?" Alice finally shouted. He looked at her angrily but she kept going. "I waited for you to come back home for months and you _never_ showed up! We all gave up on you, dad."

"So you're blamin' me for tryin' to keep you all alive?"

"Alive?" She snorted. "Yeah, because burning down a house is definitely trying to keep us alive."

"You're just as bad as your mother."

"I'd rather be like her than you."

That stopped him. He looked away, tightening his lips.

"Mum told me everything," Alice said a little more softly, "and at this point, I wish she ended up with Jonathon instead."

Scabior looked at her, his eyes full of fury and his brow creased together. He looked at Isabella with the same look. He grabbed Alice's arm and dragged her away, Isabella quickly followed behind.

"Samuel!" She cried. He kept walking. "Samuel!" He still didn't turn around. "_Scabior!_"

He whipped around. And that's when she knew the man she once knew was gone forever. Alice turned with him, fear across her face as she tried to pry his fingers off from around her arm.

"Ellis," he turned to the familiar kid across the camp. "Take her, and keep watch over her, will you?" He threw Alice at him. He caught her at the last minute when she stumbled forward.

Scabior walked toward her and began softly pushing her back until she came into contact with a tree. He pushed his wand into the underside of her jaw as he grabbed her throat. She clutched his wrist, unable to breathe.

"Why did you tell her?" He asked through clenched teeth, gripping her throat harder.

She fought for air as she said the next sentence, "she needed to know. She's heartbroken."

"_None_ of them need to know anythin'!" He shouted. "You're such a bloody idiot!"

She laughed maniacally. "If you really think that, maybe you shouldn't have married me."

He narrowed his eyes. "Maybe you shouldn't have fallen in love with me."

She tried to swallow with his hands still clutched around her throat. He let her go and she coughed, gasping for air and massaging her throat. She looked at him spitefully.

"And talk about being heartbroken, love?" He shouted. "Think about the last words you said to me after you saw me in Diagon Alley."

"I was angry—"

"And you think I actually _liked_ bein' away from home?" He got dangerously close to her again, his voice getting even louder. She backed into the tree again. "Those words stayed put in my head for a whole _year_, Izzy! How dare you say you're waitin' for me to come home when you told me you never wanted to see me again? I did what I could to keep you, Alice, Jon, and Jasmine alive! I loved you, Isabella!"

Her eyes searched his. He was breathing heavily and sweat was dripping down his furrowed forehead. It was almost like he had been preparing this whole speech for months. But only one line struck true in her mind.

"Love_d_?" Her voice cracked.

He paused. Then, he nodded. "Yes, I love_d_ you. Whoever you are now..." he shook his head. "You're just another helpless, captured girl."

She grit her teeth. "So, that's it? You're just gonna pretend like everything we had was nothing?"

"No," he said. "Because if I do, they'll have even more reason to kill you and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I lost someone else I cared about."

"Then I'll leave without you," she said. He rose an eyebrow at her skeptically. "I'll walk into any dangerous trap I can find." She started to get closer to him now, the threat in her voice rising. "The heartbroken girl who couldn't get the man she loved to come with her so she escaped by herself, only to end up getting herself killed. It's only then that he actually _cares_."

Scabior's face had softened by this point. Isabella's remained cold and hard. She wasn't talking about herself anymore. She was talking about Abby, the girl who fell in love with Scabior and only ended up getting her heart broken.

"You'll be stayin' in my tent, that way I can keep an eye on you." He turned around, a solemn look across his face now.

"That's all you have to say? Jonathon would have caved by now," she called out. He didn't turn around. "Too bad someone killed him. I'd give anything, just for one night, to see the look on your face when you found out that I had fu—"

The ending to her sentence was cut short by a blood curdling scream and a sharp pain through her entire body. Her limbs twisted in different directions and every inch of her felt like an electrical chord had replaced her veins. Once it was over, she opened her eyes and found herself face down on the ground. She breathed heavily, beginning to shake. A fistful of her hair was yanked up and she looked into Scabior's dark eyes.

"It's times like these, Izzy, where I wish you still flinched when I said your nickname. Where I wish I could go back in time and kill Jonathon off before he saved you from falling off that waterfall. Where I wish I stopped myself from letting my curiosity get the better of me and kissing you. And you wonder _why_ I don't love the person you've become _anymore_."

She stared back, speechless. She opened her mouth and at first, no sound came out. "I hope you rot in hell," was the only thing she could muster up with the little courage she had.

"Oh, beautiful, we already know I will," he smirked. "But while I'm down there, I'll tell Jazzy you said hi." Isabella sneered. Satisfied, he leaned in closer to her. "And afterward, I'll fuck her bloody brains out." He threw her head back into the ground and got up, walking in the other direction.

After spitting out the dirt in her mouth, she stood up and stormed after him. "Well, I hope you realize what this means!"

"Oh, please tell me, this is gettin' so entertainin'." He whipped around, laughing.

"How about a divorce? How about you never speak to my kids again and I walk out of your life forever?"

He smirked. "You would never leave me."

"Try me." The smirk slowly slipped off his face. "I'm getting my children out of this war alive, even if it means _my_ death. You'll never see them again after this...I can promise you that."

"Yeah, and I hope your dead sister will be really bloody proud of you after that."

A pang hit her in the chest. He knew it did because of the way she shifted. He smirked, walking into his tent. In the next tent over, she saw Alice, holding one of the flaps of the entrance with puffy red eyes. Isabella looked away from her, walking in a different direction.

It was like she was eighteen again. Except this time it was worse.

She didn't have Jonathon to keep her sane. She had to look into the eyes of her heartbroken daughter every day. She had to look into the eyes of the man she accidentally fell in love with and try not to cry. She had two other kids to worry about that were probably hundreds of miles away.

And this time, there was no happy ending.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I told you it'd be morbid and intense. And I know this is kind of a long chapter. I hope you guys like it though! ANDDD I have two more weeks of school...not even, I think. So after that, I'm planning on working on this more for you guys. Don't forget to review! :) Until the next one!**

**Song inspiration is "Confessions Of A Broken Heart" by Lindsay Lohan. The one thing I like about this song is that it could go both ways. The lyrics really match up with the feeling of this chapter and I don't think there'll be any more quite like this one. Where you see Alice going off on her father. So, when I heard this song, I knew it was perfect.**


	10. For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic

**Chapter 10 – For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic**

Isabella found a drop off not far from the camp once she wandered off. She sat on a flat rock teetering over the edge and watched the sun sinking in the far horizon. She closed her eyes when the wind would blow and tried to listen to the familiar sounds of home. But she was miles from any civilization. It was just constant whistling in her ears.

The sun disappeared completely behind the trees and a sliver light flooded the atmosphere. She got up and walked back to the camp. It was almost like no one even noticed she had gone. Though Scabior knew that she knew better than to try to run off. She stood awkwardly in the middle of the camp, eyes shifting from one tent to the other. Holding in one big breath, she opened the flaps of one and went inside.

She'd never been inside one so luxurious. She couldn't suppress the gasp that left her lungs. There was a platform in the back behind another flap with a large table on it with benches on each side. In another corner was another platform with a large, unmade bed with different textured blankets on top. And in the last corner was a closed off section. Isabella could just make out something behind the flaps.

Climbing over the clutter and couches in the central part of the tent, she edged toward the mysterious corner. Looking behind her to make sure Scabior still was nowhere to be seen, she grabbed for the flap, biting her lip in anticipation. Just as she started to slowly open it, someone burst out from behind it. She gave a loud, short yelp and her hand flew to her mouth.

Scabior had closed the flaps behind him and stood there, staring at her.

"Don't you remember what happened last time your curiosity got the better of you?" He said rigidly.

"I'm sorry, I thought we were sharing a tent," Isabella sneered. "How did you get one so nice anyway?"

"Thank Jonah for that," he chuckled, walking across the room and lounging on the couch in the central area. He pulled a cigarette out of thin air, already lit and took a long drag. "He's such a kiss-up."

"You're smoking again?" Isabella grimaced.

Scabior looked at her like she just grew three heads. "Why would I not be?"

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Where is Alice?"

"She's with Ellis," he said, flicking the ashes off the end of his cigarette. "Try not to hang out with the kid so much, okay?"

"Why would I, anyway?"

A smirk crept onto his face. "Because I know how you are."

"Can I talk to Alice now?"

"Let me think about it. No."

Her jaw dropped. "You're not gonna let me see my own daughter?"

"Pretty much." Scabior grinned, nodding.

She scoffed. "Screw you." She began storming out of the tent when she suddenly felt her whole body turn back around. She walked right back to Scabior and sat in the armchair next to the couch he was lying in.

"I'm beginnin' to like the Imperius Curse more and more, you know." he was smirking ruthlessly, twirling his wand in his hand. Isabella was vaguely paying attention. She just felt totally at ease, not even caring about anything. "I could tell you _endless _stories about several people I did this to." He took a long drag of his cigarette, smirking. "Let's just say...they're still not quite _themselves_."

Isabella found herself smiling vacantly, just staring at him. She felt like there was something wrong but at the same time, she didn't care. Scabior put out his cigarette on the couch, tossing it off to the side. He stood up, putting out a hand for Isabella. She didn't have any other choice but to take it. He lifted her from the armchair and kept his face dangerously close to her own.

"I could keep you like this forever you know," he whispered. "I'm sure no one would ever realize what happened to you." He caressed her cheek. "I could get the old Isabella back."

Isabella continued to stare at him with a distant look in her eyes. The smirk on his face disappeared. He wrapped his fingers around the back of her neck and leaned in closer to her. She responded by meeting his lips halfway. But almost as soon as their lips met, she broke away, pushing on him. He didn't budge but she landed back in the armchair. She stared at him with terror.

"What the hell did you do to me?" She whispered. "How did we...why did..."

"How did you do that?" Scabior asked in a hushed, horrified voice.

"I...I don't know."

Scabior looked at her, shocked. He turned around and left the tent in a rush. Isabella ran her hands through her hair, still unsure of what just happened. She got up and followed him out, seeing him talking to another snatcher. A _female_ snatcher. She looked at Isabella, then looked away awkwardly almost immediately.

Scabior looked over at her and with an agitated mindset. She stormed into the next tent over. Alice's tent. She saw him instantly come running over.

"Mum!" Alice got off the bottom bunk in the tent, eyes still red and puffy.

"Where's Ellis?" Isabella instantly asked.

"Ellis?" Alice looked annoyed. "I don't know. Why?"

"I need to talk to him."

"You don't need to talk to anybody." Scabior grabbed Isabella's arm, dragging her out of the tent.

"Mind telling me who that girl was that you were talking to?"

"That," he stopped to look at her, "is none of your business."

"Yes, not telling your wife who some girl is is _not my business_."

"According to you, we're divorced," he smirked.

"Yeah, yet somehow you had your lips planted on mine."

"No, that was you."

"I didn't even know what I was doing!"

"Yeah," he snorted. "Like that's somethin' new!"

"You're a jackass!"

"Only doin' what I do best, beautiful."

She used her other hand to attempt slapping him but he grabbed it and pinned it to her side, shaking his head with a grin.

"Dad!" His grin disappeared and they both looked in the direction of Alice's voice. Except it wasn't Alice. It was the girl he was previously talking to. Isabella, wide eyed, turned slowly back to Scabior. "I'm right here. I can hear everything you're talking about." Isabella heard her walking closer. She turned around swiftly, prying her wrist from Scabior and backslapping the girl across the face. She held her stinging cheek.

"Whose are you, huh? Which one of the low life girls he slept with are you?" She screamed. But the girl looked up and she didn't have to ask anymore. She looked back at Scabior. "That's not possible."

He didn't respond. Underneath the girl's dark hair was a beautiful angular shaped face with large eyes and thin lips. Isabella thought she might throw up. Or pass out. Or both.

"Isabella, I'd like you to meet Veronica."

Isabella slowly looked back at the girl, Scabior's grey eyes and dark brown hair were the most noticeable about her. But her face...how could that be? She looked down again, swallowing the small amount of bile she just barfed up.

"This is Abby's daughter."

And that's when she had to run behind the tent and barf up her stomach acid.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Betcha didn't see that coming, did you? So close to being done with school guys! Then there'll be more updates! Don't forget to review! **

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic" by Paramore**


	11. What I've Done

**Chapter 11 – What I've Done**

Isabella sat up abruptly in a cold sweat. She looked around the tent, the corner she was in was the only place with the lights out. The flaps were pulled together and she saw a bit of light peeking through the slit. She staggered out of the bed and pulled the flaps apart, storming to the center of the room where Scabior sat on the farthest armchair, his head bowed.

"Mind explaining to me what the hell happened?"

Scabior ran his hand across his face as he looked up at Isabella, standing with a fist clenched and held against her hip. Her mouth was in a straight line and there was no sparkle left in her eyes.

"After you spewed all over the earth, you took one look at Veronica and passed out," he said.

"You know what I mean!" She shouted, walking closer so she towered above him. "Why have you _never_ mentioned her before?"

He pursed his lips and made an uneasy expression. "Because I thought she was dead."

"Okay, explain to me _how_ she happened."

"Well, if you want me to go into full detail I can. It'd be kind of awkward but—"

"Samuel Arthur Scabior, stop being a smart ass right now," she said through clenched teeth.

"Look, I never intended for Abby to get pregnant, all right?" He stood up, towering over Isabella now. She stood her ground, crossing her arms over her chest. "Honestly, I thought Veronica died along with her mother. We were already dyin' when she realized she was pregnant. She had to give birth to her in that cell. Right before she tried to escape, she gave birth to her."

"And what, you just _left_ her?" Isabella snapped.

"No!" Scabior snapped back. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Whenever a child is born in Azkaban, they take it away and give it to another wizardin' family without tellin' the child they're adopted or what happened to their real parents."

Isabella's facial expression softened. That was almost as bad as hiding your child from who they really are. Just like she was. Just like Jasmine.

"That's why I didn't leave with Abby. I had so much sadness built up inside of me that I let the dementors feed off of it. But Abby was determined. She was too depressed herself though and that's why the dementors got her, throwin' her right back where she started. Veronica was gone forever. Abby was gone forever. I lost _everything_, Is.

"So, when Veronica showed up at the meetin', I knew it was her right off the bat. We had the connection. She had Abby's figure, face, everythin'. Granted, I'd wished she didn't show up in my life—in a way—but she did, so now I'm responsible for her."

"And this is how you raise her? As a _snatcher_?" Isabella scolded.

"She's her mother's daughter. She wanted to be one, no matter what."

Isabella took a long, deep breath. "And I guess she found out she was adopted?"

He nodded. "When she turned seventeen, the couple told her. Naturally, she left, on a hunt to find us. Little did she know what'd become of her mother."

Tears stung her eyes. "She has your eyes," she laughed.

He shrugged, no emotion on his face. "She was the one who used the Imperius Curse first. She made me realize how useful it was."

"Aw, daughter-father bonding."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You've got a lot of nerve."

"Did you introduce her to Alice yet? She'd love to hear about this."

"No," he snapped. "She's not goin' to know."

"She needs to."

"Don't say anythin', Isabella or I'll make sure you regret it."

Isabella narrowed her eyes at him now. With a turn on her heel, she stormed back to the bed, shutting the flaps and getting back under the covers, staring at the wall. Light flooded on her face as the flap opened. The mattress sank beside her and a sense of warmth and security overcame her. Scabior leaned over her, moving her hair away from her ear.

Then, he leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry you ever had to meet me and go through this twice." Tears fogged her vision but she didn't respond. He went on, "When this is all over, you'll never have to look at me again. I can't tell you what I'm plannin' because I know you'll stop me. But Izzy," he took a deep breath, "once it happens, you have to run away. As far as possible. With Alice, Jasmine, and Jon. Promise me that, beautiful."

With tears streaming from the corner of her right eye and landing in her pillow, she nodded slowly. Scabior nodded as well, kissing the top of her head. As he was getting off the bed, she turned around, grabbing the back of his jacket. He looked at her in the dark and for once, she was glad he couldn't see that she was crying.

"Please," she whispered, "for just _one_ night, can we pretend none of this ever happened?"

Scabior hesitated but reluctantly tore off his boots, jacket, and shirt and climbed back onto the bed, running his fingers through her hair and holding both sides of her face. She gave in and leaned forward, tightly pressing her lips against his. He did the same, pushing her back down and climbing under the covers next to her. For the first time in a long while, she smiled. Once they separated, he smiled back and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She rested her head between his chin and chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Yep. It was still there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: D'aww. I know you bloodthirsty beasts want to see the D: Scabior. TRUST ME, HE'S COMING. And I. Am. Officially. Done. With. School. So, there will for sure be faster updates! Okay, well don't forget to review c: until the next one!**

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "What I've Done" by Linkin Park**


	12. Innocent

**Chapter 12 – Innocent **

Weeks had passed. When Alice and Veronica were within just a few feet of each other, they would size each other up like there was something familiar in both of them. Every now and then, Isabella still thought Veronica's voice was Alice's and it would became awkward when she turned around and it wasn't her. Scabior kept his distance from Isabella after the night she found out about Veronica. He'd only talked to her when he wanted her to be somewhere else. As for Alice, she seemed to be spending most of her time with Ellis. Once, Isabella could have sworn she saw a smile light up on her face. But it faded just as soon as it appeared.

Isabella sat in front of the small camp fire in their new location. She watched across the flickering flames at Veronica, tying together some sort of contraption. Maybe it was because she looked like Abby, or maybe it was because she had Scabior's scowl when he was concentrating on something and it annoyed him, but she just felt like yelling at her. She was almost positive she knew this too, because she rarely talked to her.

Isabella got up, wiping the dirt off her bottom and strolling over to her. She looked up quickly, then went right back to working. She sat next to her and watched her. Veronica looked at her in the corner of her eye and seemed to tense up. Isabella smirked.

"What are you making?"

"Something for d—for Scabior." She cleared her throat, working a little bit faster.

"It doesn't bother me, Veronica."

"What are you talking about?" She laughed nervously, looking at her. Even her familiar smile annoyed her.

"You can call him dad if you wish," Isabella shrugged, "he _is _your dad."

She looked back down and nodded. "He told me not to, in case your own daughter hears."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "She'll have to know sooner or later."

"I think it's best if she didn't, to be honest." Veronica snapped off a long piece of string and looked at Isabella through a thin fence of her fiery hair. If she didn't know any better, she'd assume it was a venomous stare.

A slow smile spread on Isabella's face. "You're scared of me, aren't you?"

Veronica pursed her lips and put down the large, sewn cloth and got up. "I get it, Isabella, you don't like me," she said, walking backward slowly. "Can you just do me a favor and stop taunting me?" She laughed dryly and disappeared through the woods.

"So who is she?" Alice leaned against the post of the tent, staring at Isabella.

Isabella shook her head. "Just one of your father's henchmen. She just looks a lot like..."

"She looks like her, doesn't she?" Alice said softly. "The girl in black book." Isabella nodded. "There's something else about her though...doesn't she seem sort of like...like..."

Isabella hoped she wouldn't say the dreaded words. She would have no idea how to tell her the truth without absolutely crushing her even more. But Alice shook her head, walking into the tent. Isabella sighed and followed her in. Ellis was waving his wand around, levitating different Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans in the air with a huge grin on his face. When he saw Isabella, he stopped and they all dropped to the floor. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry," his smile faded, "I wasn't going to give them to your daughter or anything." He laughed.

Isabella smiled. "I'm not going to scold you for giving her candy. She's a big girl." She looked at Alice again, who had another smile printed on her face. Ellis's came back and he let out a nervous chuckle.

"So, how are you holding up?" Isabella sat on the bed next to Alice, who was wrapped in a small blanket.

Alice shrugged. "I'm glad he actually gave me entertainment," she nodded toward Ellis. He winked and began levitating the beans again. "I feel like I'm dealing with my own brother again."

Isabella's smile slowly faded. Jonathon. Jasmine. She wondered how they were doing back at the other camp. Scabior would never let anything happen to them. At east, that's what she'd hoped. He warned Joshua...he would obey his orders, right?

"Okay, Ali, pick one," Ellis said, concentrating on the levitating beans.

Alice laughed and bit her lip, looking at each of the beans carefully. She pointed at a dark green color and with a swish of Ellis's wand, it went directly into her mouth. She chewed and thought carefully. Then, her eyes lit up. "Watermelon!"

"Damn, you're good." He poured the remaining beans back into a small pouch and threw them to her. She smiled and stuffed the pouch under her pillow.

"We play this game where whoever gets the most normal flavored beans gets to keep the rest of the beans for the night."

Isabella nodded with a laugh. "Well, sounds like you _do _get to keep yourself entertained."

Alice smiled widely. Isabella hadn't seen her smile like that in months. "Also, check this out!" Alice got up and pulled out large pieces of paper underneath a large pile of paints and art pads. She handed the paper to Isabella. She examined the artwork carefully.

"This is amazing." She gasped. Several sketched portraits of Alice were drawn on the large, thick pages. One of Alice's back, sitting outside the tent. Another one of Alice watching a small flame in a jar with a light smile on her face. Another of Alice leaning against the bed, asleep. And one of Alice with the small smirk that resembled Scabior's so much, looking right at the artist.

"Ellis drew them for me. I didn't even know he could do that."

Isabella nodded, flipping to the last picture. She was lying on her back on the bed, her hair spread across the blankets, holding something in her hands. Her lips were pressed tightly together. Her forehead had a crease in it. The same crease Isabella got when she was annoyed. It was all done perfectly. _Every. Last. Detail._

She looked at Ellis, confused. He looked back, slight fear flickered across his face. She looked back at the picture, then at Alice, who also looked at her strangely.

"Mum?"

"_Isabella!_" Scabior's voice brought her back. She placed the drawings down and ran out of the tent.

"Wait! Mum!" Alice followed after.

"Alice, go back into the tent." Isabella said.

"What does he want?" She asked, pointing behind her. She turned around to see Scabior, Veronica at his side. "And why is _she_ with him?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Listen to your mother, Alice." Scabior said sternly.

"No."

"Alice!" They both said.

"I want to know what's going on. Right now."

Isabella looked at Scabior, stress visible across her face. He looked from her to Alice, back to her. He turned around to say something to Veronica, but that just seemed to piss off Alice even more.

"Is it because she looks like the tramp you fell in love with?" Alice suddenly screamed.

"Excuse me?" Veronica pushed past Scabior and stood only a few inches from Alice, towering slightly above her.

"Why is _my _father, who should be with _my _mother, sporting around with you? You don't deserve him. He's only doing it because you look like the other girl he _used _to be in love with."

Veronica laughed. "You must be joking."

"Alice," Scabior grabbed Veronica's arm and pulled her back. "Go backto your tent!"

"Not until you tell this bitch about Abby! Why don't you tell her who she looks like, huh?"

"Alice!" Isabella got between her and Scabior. "Just go."

"Abby was just a good-for-nothing whore who didn't deserve any moment of my dad! He wouldn't be this monster today if they never met!"

And in that instant, Alice dropped on the ground, screaming and thrashing around. Isabella whipped around and saw Veronica. Her eyes were wide and her lips white from being tightly pressed together with her want pointed at Alice.

"Stop it!" Isabella screamed. Veronica's wand was whisked away in the air and soared into Scabior's hand. Veronica looked at him, shocked. Her eyes were filled with tears. Isabella helped Alice off the ground, still shaking with fear.

"You love her more than me?" Veronica whispered.

"It's not that," Scabior started.

"I'm his daughter! Of course he loves me more than you!" Alice shouted. Isabella placed a hand over her daughter's mouth.

Veronica looked at her with a crazed facial expression. "Yeah?" She laughed nervously. "I'm his daughter, too." Isabella let out a slow breath, feeling Alice's tension ease up in her arms. Veronica looked back at Scabior. "Or at least I was at one point. I'm still just a stranger to you." She ripped off the red bandana on her sleeve and threw it at his feet. "I wish mum were around to see you marry the completely opposite of who she was."

"You didn't know her." Scabior snapped.

"Yeah." Veronica's voice cracked. "I'm sure she would have made a hell of a better parent than you do, _'dad.'_" She spat at his feet and then walked in the other direction.

He shut his eyes slowly and ran a hand down his distressed face. He looked at Isabella and Alice, who was now standing awestruck next to her mom.

"Go," Alice said.

"What?" He said, confused.

"Before she gets herself killed. You're the only thing left in her life. _Go! _Before she loses her father!"

Scabior stared at her, a hint of sadness on his face. "Look, Alice, I didn't—"

"Go!" Alice shouted, pointing to the woods. Scabior finally nodded, picking up the red bandana and running into the woods, calling for Veronica.

Once he was gone, Alice turned into her mother's shoulder, hugging her close. "Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered.

Isabella pet Alice's hair, kissing the top of her head. "I wanted to. But Scabior knew this is exactly how you'd react."

"Yeah?" Alice sniffed. "How am I reacting?"

Isabella paused. "He has another daughter, older than you, that he has to care for. You're no longer the only daughter he can bond with in his life. And you hate her."

Alice let out one pitiful sob and hugged her mother tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay I lied, my updates aren't very updated LOL. Well, I'm working on another fanfic and I've actually been a pretty busy bee this summer. I'm gonna try to get as many chapters up as possible before I leave for Maine at the end of July because I won't have Internet for 2 weeks o_o Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope I'm not losing my touch...lol. Until the next one!**

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "Innocent" by Taylor Swift.**


	13. Safe & Sound

**Chapter 13 – Safe & Sound**

"Are you sure about this?" Alice asked in a hushed tone over the crackle of a small fire bundled in a large blanket with Isabella and holding her hand tightly. Winter had crept up on them quickly, passing another one of Alice's birthdays. It was only a surprise when she woke up to find _three_ presents beside her bed. One from her father; a silver chained necklace with a small pendant engraved with her name on one side and her birth date on the back. The second was from Ellis; a large supply of Honeydukes candy. She still had no idea how he got it because he disappeared that same day as well. The third was, of course, from her mother; a handmade owl that looked like her own pet, made from small twigs and leaves.

Not only did Ellis disappear but Scabior was gone for quite some time as well. All the other snatchers kept a close eye on Isabella and Alice but little did they know that they were formulating a plan in secrecy. They didn't stay close to each other during most times until it was the middle of the night and they had seen that all the others had finally fallen asleep.

Isabella took a deep breath. "I'm sure." She smiled and kissed her daughter's head. "On the count of three?"

Alice nodded. "One..."

"Two..." Isabella continued quietly. "Three!" They said together. At once they cast spells in every direction, setting tents ablaze. Shouts were audible in every which direction. They grabbed each other's hands and started running.

Isabella turned around when a red spark whizzed past their heads. Veronica stood outlined by the flames, staring with anger at the pair of them. Isabella pushed Alice forward, urging her to go to the end of the enchantments. She ducked once more when another spark flew straight for her and rolled behind a large boulder, listening to cries of outrage.

"Where is she?!" A man shouted over the roar of the flames.

"She went that way!" Veronica shouted. "Find her! And bring her to me!"

"Why not let Scabior deal with her?" Another asked. "He said not to harm her."

"Listen, Arnold!" Veronica said loudly. "I have had it up to here with that bitch! Bring her to me—now!"

Then, Isabella heard several feet running in her direction. She got up slowly, rushed over to the other side of the boulder, and waited for them to pass through. Once they were gone, she peered over to see Veronica putting out the flames with water pouring from the tip of her wand like a hose. She got up again and ran quietly through the trees, looking back every few seconds to watch the flames quickly die away. She bumped into someone and almost screamed but then saw Alice with her wand tip shining, staring up at her.

"What are you doing?" Isabella shouted in a whisper. "Put it out!"

"Sorry!" She turned off the light. The only thing visible about the both of them was their silhouettes against the dark, leafless trees. They took off running. The edge of the enchantments was only a few feet in front of them.

"Can we go through it?" Alice asked breathlessly, looking back every time she heard the snatchers' shouts echo through the trees. Isabella picked up a nearby rock and chucked it through. It did nothing but sail to the other side. "What if it does something when _we _go through it?"

Isabella shrugged. "We'll just have to do it quickly, then." Alice let out a shaky breath, then held her mother's hand tightly. Closing her eyes, Isabella ran through the enchantment and they just kept running. She thought of a place in her head. A place Scabior wouldn't think to look. A large closed in patch of woods flashed before her eyes. Within seconds, they apparated and the noises disappeared. Only the whistling wind could be heard now. Alice lit up her wand again; her face sheet white.

"I'm so sorry," Isabella said, pulling Alice into an embrace. She shook in her arms, finally happy to be away from that place.

And that's when things started getting darker.

To disguise themselves, Isabella went to a muggle shop in a small, faraway town to bought hair dye, clothes, and a pair of sharp cutting scissors. Once she was out of plain sight, she apparated back to the camp, where only Alice sat with a plain, ordinary tent set up in the woods. She threw the brunette hair dye at her and she looked at it curiously.

"How the hell am I supposed to do this?" She asked.

"I'll do it for you." Isabella pulled out her own, which was midnight black. Alice's eyes widened.

"Are you sure about this? Isn't this going pretty far?"

Isabella tore open the package for the scissors and stared at Alice with a faraway look in her eyes. "Alice, do you want to risk our lives of being found and captured again if a snatcher gets away from us?" Alice shook her head no. "Then we're doing it." Alice watched as Isabella pulled all of her hair to one side, falling almost to the middle of her stomach, and put the shears at about collarbone length. She cringed when the blades cut her long, golden locks and fell softly to the ground. She kept snipping around her head until it was sloppily choppy and just covered the back of her neck. Alice barely recognized her mother even with short hair. She couldn't even imagine how she would look with black hair.

Isabella cut Alice's next, even though she insisted not to. She didn't cut as much off as her own and gave her baby bangs that just met her eyebrows. She could only sit hopelessly still as she put the dye in her hair as well. Once both their hairs were cut and dyed, they stared at each other like they were each other's mirrors and just laughed.

"We look ridiculous." Alice shook her head.

"I know." Isabella threw her the new clothes she bought. "Just go with it."

And after that, they started sending out messages to everyone they knew, calling for them. Because they didn't just do all of this as disguise. They did it for another reason. To create another group. An anti-army.

The Handlers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, I'm so sorry I never ever posted before Maine. It's been so long and this is really short but I figured it's better than nothing. I'm sorry it's sort of random and boring, too. I just couldn't leave you guys hanging anymore. I NEVER GAVE UP, I SWEAR.**

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "Safe & Sound" by Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars. I figured it sort of fit with the relationship between Isabella and Alice because of how she's always trying to keep her daughter safe. Just corny that way.**


	14. Runaway

**Chapter 14 – Runaway**

There were more people than expected. Anna, Ron, and their kids came back along with Harry. A handful of the people that went to Hogwarts with Harry and Ron had also joined, bringing along tents and food. But Isabella knew something was missing.

One day, after coming back to the camp with water dripping from her clothes and mud caked all in her now short, black hair, she went into Alice's tent where she was found looking at the large sketches Ellis made hanging near her bed. She looked up and her eyes grew with shock at the sight of her mom's appearance.

"You look like hell," she laughed.

Isabella shrugged, flicking water at her. "Feel like going on a trip?"

Alice pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows. "Where to?"

"To get your brother and sister."

Alice's face suddenly shifted. She bit her lip nervously and looked away for a moment. Then, she turned back and nodded with a small smile. Isabella smiled back and they both left the tent. She told Anna where they were headed off to and disapparated to the far end of the second snatcher camp, hiding behind a large tree. They peered around and saw Jonah pacing, spitting into the still smoking fire pit.

Alice began hitting Isabella's arm excitedly and pointing in the opposite direction. Jon was walking by, his head hung low, covered in dirt. His hair had grown a lot since she last saw him, making him look a lot more like his father. Isabella watched as Jonah smirked at him walking over. Surprisingly, Jon started talking to him like they were best friends. Isabella looked back at Alice, who looked just as surprised as she was. Sneaking around more trees, she got close enough to point her wand at Jonah. A white spark flew out of her wand and hit him in the face, making him fall to the floor.

Jon instantly pulled out his wand when she came running up to him. He looked at her like he knew who she was, but he couldn't be so sure. But once he caught a glimpse of Alice, he knew.

"Come on, before he wakes up." Isabella put out her hand. He shook his head, keeping his wand pointed at both of them. "Jon...it's me—your mum."

Jon's bottom lip quivered. "I'm sorry." And once he lowered his wand, Isabella's eyes landed on it instantly; the red bandana tied around his arm. When she looked back into his eyes, she felt like she was looking into Scabior's; the cruel yet pitiful stare.

"Where's your sister?" She asked, trying not look back down at his bicep. Jon looked away, unsure of how to answer. "Jonathon..._where _is your sister?"

"I—She—Mom, look..." Jon twisted the wand in his palms nervously, still unable to look at her.

"Stop babbling like an idiot and tell me where she is! Now!"

"She ran away!" Jon suddenly screamed back. She heard Alice gasp behind her. "She couldn't stand watching me turn into what I am. I tried to stop her, I really did, but Jonah told me if I tried to keep her here, he'd kill her!" He bit his shivering lip and held his breath, waiting.

Isabella staggered, falling back slightly. "She's out there...all alone?"

Jon nodded hesitantly. She immediately lunged for him, shaking him by the collar and yelling at him. Alice had to pull her off before she actually hurt him. Once she got them separated, Jon stared frightfully at her. It was like an abused animal looking at its owner—afraid of what they might do next.

"You're turning out to be just like your dad!" Isabella screamed, trying to break away from Alice's hold around her. "You don't care about anyone else's life except your own!"

Jon really looked like he might cry now. But he shook it off, puffed out his chest, and started shouting back. "I tried my best to protect her! You're the one who left us! Both of you!" He pointed his wand at them again. "You never even tried to come back. And now you're too late. So please, just leave—or else I'll do it—don't come back here, ever!"

"Come on, let's go." Alice said quietly. Isabella ripped away from her daughter and they apparated back at the camp. The whole crowd looked toward them, expecting to see more than just a party of two. Anna came running over instantly once she saw Isabella's face.

"Is, what's wrong?"

"Jon..." she said, clutching her stomach. "He's become a snatcher." Half the camp broke into a hushed murmur. "And Jasmine ran away."

That was Isabella's breaking point. Whenever she would go out hunting and catch a snatcher, she would let them die painfully, trying to drag out what the master plan was. None of them ever cracked and it only made her want to kill more. It became so frustrating to her; a vicious circle that just got worse each time around.

Until one day when she came back from hunting, Alice pulled her aside and had a small talk with her.

"You're getting violent, mum." She said as innocently as possible.

Isabella narrowed her eyes. "Alice, these people have murdered others before. They turned your dad and your brother into their kind!"

"That's my point!" Alice said. "You're going overboard with all of this snatcher-hunting. We were never supposed to kill them yet you hunt them like animals..."

"I understand why you're upset." They both turned to look at the owner of the voice. Harry smiled and walked over to them slowly. "Wanting to shed the blood of someone else is a very powerful feeling. Especially when they've done something to the people you love the most...but it's not the answer. Not at all. Scabior _will _notice that you've already killed off a large handful of his men. He won't be afraid to hunt you down. He doesn't even know what you look like anymore, Isabella—he'd kill you without thinking twice about it."

Isabella had taken Harry's and Alice's talk to heart. She decided to bring Alice along on her hunts more often to keep her from going too far. All the while, she never really thought about what she would do if she ever came across Scabior before then. With so much anger built up inside of her, she probably would have murdered him on the spot as well. And what about Jonathon? Would she kill him just as easily?

All of this spun around in her head while she sat on a large rock overlooking the forest a few days later. Alice was on the opposite side, listening for any signs of movement as well. Snow had begun falling across the country, making it harder to hide while there was a huge, white blanket of cold on the ground. Even then, it was easy to hear the crunching of snow beneath a snatcher's feet. With every breath out, Isabella could see her own, quickly disappearing into the wintery air. She tucked her knees in closer, rubbing her hands together and breathing hot air into them.

Suddenly, a pop echoed through the trees. She stopped, listening closely. The sun would be sinking soon and there would be no light. No wonder they decided to come now. A soft, slow crunch in the snow brought her immediately to her feet. She jumped off the rock and began running through the trees. She soon passed another pair of large footprints and followed them, hoping she could catch them before it was too late.

She dropped behind the bushes and watched closely because she knew they hid behind the large tree close by. They peered out slightly. She squinted and saw from their facial features that it was a male. She slowly pulled out her wand and pointed it through the leaves. He looked back. He must have spotted her because he took off again. She took off, closing in on his heels. Once she got close enough, she flung a spell right at his back. He yelled loudly and landed right on his face. Panting heavily, she kicked the snatcher's side to check if he was really unconscious or not. After doing it a few times, she cupped her hand over her mouth and whistled her bird call through the air. Alice apparated right beside her a second after.

The man groaned once they turned him around and coughed roughly. His eyes slowly opened and he looked at both of them curiously. They both let go of him, gasping. He grunted as he hit the ground. Alice got to her feet, taking a few steps back. Isabella was sitting back on the palms of her hands, staring at the man like he was the most revolting thing on earth.

"Oh my god," She said under her breath.

"I don't believe it..." Alice said right after. "It's dad."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this makes up for my inconsistency. I was glad to see you guys were happy to see a new chapter up, though. I most certainly DID NOT forget about her two other kids. I've got it all worked out, don't worry ;). I figured I'd give you guys a special treat and give you two new chapters in a row! YAAAAAAAAAY.**

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "Runaway" by Linkin Park.**


	15. Running Up That Hill

**Chapter 15 – Running Up That Hill**

"I don't like having him here." Anna said, peering into the tent's flaps at Scabior lying half conscious on a small, single cot.

"He's still barely conscious. I banged him up pretty good." Isabella winced, beating herself up for letting herself go too far. Not even Alice could help her before she hurt him like that.

Well, at least she didn't actually _kill_ him right then and there.

"And he doesn't even recognize me, remember?" Isabella fingered her short, black hair.

Anna shrugged. "He'll figure out it's you eventually, Izzy. The man's been married to you for over 20 years." With that, she walked away to join Ron and her children back in her own tent.

Unable to take the cold air much more, Isabella walked into the tent. Scabior moaned and groaned, grabbing his sides. It seemed he was finally coming back to his senses. He looked down at the wound punctures and immediately fell back on the pillow, grimacing. Isabella thought he might pass out again.

Scabior narrowed his eyes at her. She stared back at him, clenching and unclenching her fists, waiting. And finally, she heard his voice for the first time in weeks.

"Where the hell am I?"

Her eyebrows sprang upward. He really _didn't_ recognize her. No acknowledgement of any kind was present on his face. She decided not to ruin it and just play into the situation.

"You're safe, don't worry."

He snorted. "Right. Look, love, I really don't have time to be messin' around. Have you seen a pair of girls runnin' around these parts?"

She put on her best confused face and shrugged. "What did they look like?"

"Well one has long, dirty blonde hair...hazel eyes—pale, soft lookin' skin; when she smiles it's almost like the sun just suddenly got closer to earth..." He said, zoning out. Isabella bit her lips back to keep a small smile from forming. He shook his head, looking back at her. "And the other has a brighter shade of blonde. They actually look quite alike when you think about it. Well...they _are _related."

Isabella let out a small laugh. "Sorry, no, don't think I've seen them around."

Scabior nodded, a sort of disappointment on his face. "Well, if you don't mind..." He started to get up but suddenly winced, holding his side again. Isabella immediately rushed over, gingerly taking off his jacket and throwing it aside.

"I'm sorry," Isabella said quietly as she examined the wound through his shirt. "I thought you were...someone else."

"Well, I gotta say, you've got quite good aim." He chuckled lightly.

Isabella gave another small laugh. "I learned from the best."

She looked up, suddenly realizing she said that out loud. With his face still contorted with pain from his side, he also had another look of curiosity and skepticism. Not seeing him for so long made her realize how much he'd changed. For starters, his face looked more gaunt than normal. He looked like he hadn't slept in days either. His hair was more ragged and longer than she remembered, too. She knew what this meant. He was stressed out. He was mentally having a freak-out but he stayed as calm as possible because of the fear he had if anyone knew he was weak.

"I can—if you want me to—bandage that up for you." Isabella said suddenly, almost getting lost in his eyes.

Scabior nodded, finally looking down at his wound again. "Yeah, if you don't mind."

"Can we uh..." she reached for the buttons down his shirt. He nodded awkwardly and began undoing them himself, struggling to take it off gently without disturbing the pain on his left side. Isabella helped him get it off his arm and shoved it away. She looked up at him for a second, flashing him a quick smile. He gave one in return as she reached in her pocket for her wand.

She noticed more wounds all over his torso. The one on the side was the worst one by far, though. All the others just seemed like talons were lightly dragged across his chest. She swallowed over the lump in her throat, thinking about what might have happened if she left him out there.

She laid him back and began muttering the incantation he taught her years ago that healed wounds like these. Slowly, they all closed up. She reached for the Dittany Ron gave her when she brought Scabior back to the camp and used it on the only wound on his side. After she put it back, she let out a sigh of relief.

"How long before I can leave?" He asked.

Isabella shrugged, feeling disappointed that he wanted to leave so suddenly. But she had to remind herself that it was dangerous enough bringing him here in the first place.

"Probably another half hour and you can apparate out."

He nodded, a smirk forming on his face. "Thanks for patchin' me up." His voice sounded different this time. "I don't think I caught your name before. What is it?"

"Adrienne." Isabella replied a little too quickly. She had been prepared for this. Just in case. Scabior nodded, a skeptical look on his face again. He sat up slowly and reached for his shirt.

"It's funny, you know," he said as he buttoned up his shirt. "You remind me of someone."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? Who?"

"Just this one girl," he said, shrugging. "Always had a heart for takin' care of people even though she wanted to kick their faces in."

She tried hard not to react to that. She couldn't give in to what he wanted. "Well, I'm sure she's lovely."

"Oh, sure, if you want to call an obsessive twit that never stops cryin' or runnin' away lovely, then she very much is."

She wanted nothing more right now than to tip him over and reopen his wounds. But she took slow breaths through her nostrils, realizing he was doing it because he had a feeling it was her. She wouldn't let him get to her.

"Somethin' the matter, _Adrienne?_"

Isabella smiled widely at him. "No, everything's fine. Sounds like you and this girl have a lot of problems, though."

If he could play the game, why couldn't she?

"Problems are an understatement." He inched closer to her face, lowering his voice. "I'll be pretty bloody glad when she's out of my life—just like she wants to be—forever."

"Then, why are you chasing after her?" Isabella said with matter-of-fact.

A large grin spread across Scabior's face, exposing his yellowing teeth. "I didn't say I was lookin' for her, did I?"

Isabella's eyes widened. She took one small step backward. He let out one loud laugh before shaking his head. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer, touching her hair. He studied it carefully between his thumb and index finger, intrigued with how well she had done it.

"Izzy..." he said softly, finally looking her in the eyes again. "Why did you ever think you could escape me?"

She jerked away from him. There were so many things she wanted to say. So many things that were dying to come out of her mouth. But she held back. Why? Because she was scared. She was scared of how he would react.

"I'm sorry," was the only thing she could say. She held her arms like a cold chill just swept past her and turned away from him, walking toward the back of the tent.

Scabior let out one, loud sigh. It was awkwardly quiet for a moment until he spoke up again. "Why didn't you just kill me?"

Isabella scrunched her face together, shrugging. "I just...didn't."

"Were you the one that killed all my men?" His voice sounded bitter. "Years ago, you were the girl that couldn't even save the poor boy she thought she was in love with while he was strapped to a tree and I stood there, torturin' him!"

Isabella whipped around, grinding her teeth together. "Don't talk about him."

"Look at you now, Izzy!" He continued. "You're a walkin', talkin' killer. Have you taught your daughters to be the same?"

"Shut up!" Isabella stormed up to him, pressing her wand into his neck. "Just stop it."

Scabior smirked. "Do it now. I'm sure they'll thank you for it later."

Isabella's nostrils flared. She gripped the wand tighter and pursed her lips. "You actually remembered Alice's birthday."

His smirk dissolved, replaced by a grim expression.

"Do you have any idea what kind of emotional trauma you've put her through? What you've put _all _of our kids through?"

"That's not my problem, Isabella." He said through clenched teeth. "If you never said anythin' to her, we wouldn't be here right now."

Isabella's face softened. She lowered her wand and stared into his angry, dark eyes. Everything that happened in the past year revolved around her telling Alice the truth. That was the night everything went wrong. That was the night Alice never looked at her father the same again.

"You're so bloody stupid, sometimes, Izzy." Something outside the tent caught his eye. It almost looked like he was looking for something. "Take the kids...and leave." He said, looking back at her. "Stay out of my hair."

Isabella's eyes shifted around awkwardly. "It's not that simple..."

"What are you talkin' about?" He sounded annoyed.

Isabella took a deep breath, like she had been preparing this speech for weeks. "It's only Alice and me. Jasmine is gone and—"

"What the hell do you mean Jasmine's gone?" Scabior suddenly got up, walking toward her. He grabbed both of her arms, his eyebrows furrowed together stressfully.

"Sh—she ran away."

Scabior's eyes widened. "I should've known I couldn't trust Jon to watch after her."

"It's not his fault!" Isabella said, breaking out of his grasp and pushing him (which still did nothing). "You're the one who left them there!" He sighed, rubbing his chin. Then, he suddenly winced and grabbed his side. Isabella forced him back to sit on the cot, feeling sympathetic again. "Sorry," she said quietly. "I shouldn't have pushed you so far."

"Not your fault," he said. "Sorry that I'm a rather large pain in the ass." He gave a small laugh.

Isabella smiled. She hadn't seen him actually laugh or smile in a very long time. It was nice to see, even if she knew it only lasted a few seconds. Once more, her face turned serious and she cleared her throat before speaking again.

"Look, I know it's a lot to ask of you but...could you please just tell me what this whole big plan is? Just let it out. Get this whole thing over with." Her voice was as quiet as a mouse. She shied away in case he made any sudden movements.

He looked her up and down, taking in her new look all over again. He pursed his lips once his eyes met hers again and slowly shook his head. "No. I can't."

She rolled her eyes, turning away from him again.

"Sorry, Is, but if you haven't notice we're playin' for two totally different sides of the game board here!"

"Yeah so apparently whatever it is, it's more important than your children and me!" She said, whipping around and planting her fists at her side. She would give anything to punch him square in the nose right now. Every inch of her burned with a raging fire that couldn't be put out. How dare he sit there and not tell her what he was hiding? How dare he choose fame over his family?

"You don't get it! This is good for all of us!"

"Or is it just good for you and your bitch of a daughter, Veronica?"

That shut him up.

"Where is the tramp anyway?" She asked bitterly. "Last I saw her, she tried to kill me."

"She's back at the camp," he said bitterly.

She grimaced. "Great. Then I'm sure you'll want to get back soon because daughter dearest can't stand being away from her father for too long, can she?" She stormed for the entrance of the tent, holding the flap open. "Go on."

Slowly, he rose from the cot and walked over to her. But instead of leaving, he looked into her eyes. Malicious as they were, she could still see that hint of sadness tucked away behind them. He ran his fingers softly through her short hair, tucking wisps of it away behind her ear before leaning down and whispering, "I'll just have you know, love, that sometimes I wish I never met you."

Isabella's eyes twitched. She gritted her teeth and held the flap of the tent tighter. Her throat felt like it was closing but she swallowed hard and forced her words out. "I wish the same thing, too, _love._"

He gave a small laugh in her ear that sent chills down her spine. And suddenly, she felt his lips gently press into her cheek and slowly travel down to her jawbone, then to her neck. He grabbed a hold onto her hips and pulled her into him. She let out a little gasp, surprised by the sudden movement. He tilted her chin up so she was looking into his eyes, a smirk planted on his face.

"Then why are you still lettin' me do this?"

It seemed like hours since she started staring into his eyes. It only took one quick movement before she had herself wrapped around him; both of her hands pressed on either side of his face with her own lips conjoined with his. Next thing she knew, she was on her back on her bed with Scabior continuously kissing her whilst trying to tear off her clothes.

"Samuel," she said in a hushed tone, not exactly wanting to ruin this moment but knowing she had to. "Sam!" She grabbed hold of his face again. His eyes were lustful and his breathing had become rather heavier. She wanted to stay like this. She wanted to pretend everything between them was just a bad memory. But she knew all too well that it couldn't work that way.

"We can't..." her voice broke.

Embarrassed, Scabior regretfully pulled away from her. After a few seconds of standing in front of her awkwardly, he headed for outside. Isabella cursed under her breath and ran after him already halfway across the camp with his wand in hand.

"Sam! Sam, please!" She hooked herself onto his jacket but he tore away, spinning on his heel to face her once more.

"What, Isabella?! What more do you want from me?!" He shouted, bringing attention to most of the people in the camp. "You're still not gettin' the fact that I'm tryin' to save _our _family!" He suddenly pushed her, knocking her to the ground. She heard multiple gasps behind her but she ignored it, getting to her feet again. But another pair running toward them caught her attention.

"And how exactly is killing people saving our family?" Alice stepped between her parents, arms crossed over her chest. Scabior stared at her, taking in her new look as well. "My patience is running thin, _dad_."

"Look," Scabior shook his head, snapping out of his trance. "I'm not discussin' this with you."

"Oh you sure as hell are!" Alice blocked his path when he tried to walk around her and for a second, Isabella could have sworn he was about to blow her away judging by the look on his face. "You said what you're doing is protecting us...how?"

"I can't tell you!" He screamed so loud, it echoed over the naked trees.

"Then, I don't believe you!"

"Fine!" Scabior shrugged. "You're just as stubborn as your mother when she was about your age! You're too naïve to understand, Alice, what are you even doin' here?!"

_THWAK!_

Scabior's screams echoed once more across the land as he dropped to his knees. He held his face in agony. Isabella pulled her daughter away instinctively. He looked back up at Alice, blood dripping through his fingers.

"Well you really are your mother's daughter! Bloody hell!" Scabior said before crying out in agony once more. Isabella finally dropped down beside him and coaxed him to take his hand away from his face.

While he continued complaining, she took out her wand and quickly muttered, "_Episkey!_" and he started yelling once more. She helped him back on his feet and he tore himself away from her again and started walking off.

"I've got one more question!" Isabella said, chasing after him.

"I swear to god, Izzy—"

"Why is Jonathon a Snatcher?!"

And suddenly, Scabior's eyes widened. He looked horrified. Isabella had only seen that look a rare few of times. He started sweating and taking in deep breaths. He started walking off again and she chased after him again.

"Scabior! Answer me!" She cried. But she knew they had walked too far. He apparated and she stopped short. She stormed back up to the tents and entered her own, pacing back and forth. A few minutes later, Alice joined her inside and watched her mom cautiously.

"Mum...?"

"Don't talk to me, Alice, I'm thinking!" Isabella snapped, barely lifting her face even an inch. "Obviously, he had no idea. But why was he so scared? Well, of course, Isabella, Jon's his fucking son! But then that must not be good because if he's scared..." she stopped pacing and looked at Alice, who looked just as terrified as Scabior. "He must be in trouble."

"Mum!" Alice grabbed Isabella's shoulders just as she went for the entrance. "Dad's got it...okay?"

Isabella nodded, some of her color returning to her face. She sighed. "Why did you have to punch him in the face?" She moaned.

Alice snorted. "Just because he's my dad doesn't mean he didn't deserve a punch in the face for calling me naïve."

"He's your dad, Alice." Isabella said angrily. "Just because I did it, doesn't mean you can, too."

Alice shrugged, pushing the cot over to the other end of the tent and cleaning the area where Scabior just was. A few extra minutes had passed and the camp went from loud and boisterous to calm and quiet rather quickly.

But through the small amount of noise, Isabella heard a faint pop not far from her tent. She and Alice both looked at each other at the same time and ran out together, running to the end of the enchantment just as a bloody, beaten boy was running up toward them. He dropped on his knees right in front of them. Once he looked up, they instantly knew who it was.

Ellis.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this was supposed to go up about three days ago but every time I started working on it, people would bother me -.- (although one included my crush so that wasn't that bad ^^) BUT YEAH. Don't hate me. I made this one a little longer for you guys since you've been patient even when I didn't update for three weeks. Until the next one!**

**The song inspiration for this chapter is "Running Up That Hill" by Placebo**


	16. Behind These Eyes

_A/N: Just really quick, I know I don't normally put notes before the chapter unless it's the first one but I don't even know if anyone still reads this anymore. I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated. In all honesty, I've been kind of lazy (and sorta busy, but mostly lazy). I just don't have as much motivation I guess because I don't have as many readers/reviewers as I did for my first fanfic. So I'm not updating every 3 days like last year. I'm trying, though. I just feel like I'm boring you all to death sometimes. _

_If you are reading this though, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 – Behind These Eyes<strong>

Anna came out a few seconds after Ellis apparated just as Alice ran toward him and he hit the floor. Isabella and Anna hurried forward and pulled him up from his other arm, helping him limp forward into their tent. Anna quickly waved her wand and a giant cushion appeared out of nowhere on the floor. Gently, they laid him on top of it.

It was then that Isabella noticed Alice started to cry. She held his face, trying to get him to wake up. A fountain of water splashed him and he twitched, his eyes fully opening. They all looked up at Anna carrying a metal flask in her hand.

"Ellis! Ellis, are you all right?" Alice asked frantically, pulling up his sleeves to find multiple slashed wounds all over them.

"Alice?" He asked.

"Yes, yes, it's me." She asked for Anna and Isabella's help as they pulled off his entire shirt where more slashes were present over his neck and chest. "Oh, my god." She muttered under her breath. She conjured up bandages and started unraveling them around his arms.

Once he seemed fully aware of where he was and what was happening, Isabella decided it was time to ask him some questions. She didn't trust him completely but there had to be some truth behind what happened to him. He could have gotten like this from Scabior or something even worse.

"What happened, Ellis?"

He looked up at her, still wearing that same terrified look he had whenever he looked at her. He gulped hard and took a deep, shaky breath before speaking.

"It was just us at the other snatcher camp. We were just having a fun little duel with each other. Then, Scabior comes in raging mad and begins flinging hexes everywhere. Of course Jonah started fighting back...and I figured this was my chance—my chance to escape this horrible life forever—so I started fighting alongside Scabior. That's when Jonah took a shot at me. And your son took another shot at me. It was only after that when Scabior dragged me away behind one of the tents and quickly told me where to go. That's when I came here."

Isabella's eyes filled up with tears. "Jonathon...shot at you?"

Ellis nodded slowly. Isabella shook her head almost immediately afterward.

"No. I don't believe that."

"It's true!" Ellis said loudly. "Your son has become one of them! He's just like his damn father, too—cruel and merciless!"

Isabella pulled out her wand and grabbed at his throat. Alice pushed her off, a sad look in her eyes.

"We've seen him, mom..." she said silently. "Don't try to cover up the fact that it's true."

Isabella put her wand away, storming out of the tent silently. She sat against a large tree and tilted her head back, looking up at the sky, twinkling with stars. She needed a plan. A plan to somehow figure out Scabior's plan and stop it. All she knew was that it had to do with the Ministry. Maybe if she went there, she could stop him—but she suddenly remembered what he said.

"_Once it happens, you have to run away. As far as possible. With Alice, Jasmine, and Jon. Promise me that, beautiful."_

She promised. But she didn't want to. She was tired of running; tired of taking orders from him. She wasn't eighteen anymore. Maybe that was the problem...maybe that's why he didn't want to be around her anymore. She wasn't as innocent as she used to be.

"Isabella?"

She turned to see Anna hesitantly walking toward her and sitting next to her with a smile. "I know why you're upset. You have every right to be...but Alice is right. You can't cover up what you know is true. I know it's hard to believe it—I mean, he's your own _son! _I couldn't even imagine what I would do if Michael did that."

Isabella nodded, mindlessly drawing patterns in the dirt. "He's right."

"Who is?"

"Ellis. He's just like his father. When he talked to Alice and me like that, I could see myself standing in front of Samuel. Not him. I felt helpless."

Anna stayed quiet, unsure of what to say. She placed her hand on her friend's knee and gave her a small kiss on the head. "You'll get through this. All of us will."

Isabella nodded, smiling at her.

Not long after that, Isabella went back inside her tent. Ellis was sitting there, talking to Alice. They both looked up, their conversation abruptly ending.

"I didn't mean to make you upset, Is." Ellis said timidly.

"I know." Isabella smiled at him, sitting on the floor beside him. "I have a big trust issue. Ever since I found out my sister was a witch, everything has been downhill from there. I didn't really trust you at first...it was like there was something about you I couldn't place."

Ellis's mouth twitched up quickly and he shrugged. "I never wanted this. I really had no choice..."

"You were forced into it?"

"Sort of—not exactly—after leaving Hogwarts a few years ago, I just felt like I couldn't go anywhere. I was alone and everything was falling to pieces. That's when I met Jonah and he talked about the snatcher group he wanted to form and how he wanted me to be a part of it. He knew about my brother and he knew I was never the same after he died...so I agreed."

Isabella's eyebrows furrowed together. She stared at Ellis. _Brother?_

"You had a brother?"

"An older brother, yeah. We had different fathers. He was about twenty-one when I was born. I never officially met him. My parents talked about him like he put the stars in the sky, though."

Isabella's heart began to beat faster in her chest. She looked at him again, studying his side profile. She always knew something was familiar about him.

"You knew his name, didn't you?"

He nodded. "Same as your son's. Jonathon."

The whole room suddenly began spinning. She looked away from him, thinking about how it all fit. The drawings. The eyes. The way he seemed so innocent.

"Mom?" Alice asked.

She snapped back to reality and looked back into Ellis's worried face. Now, she knew. He had a crush on Alice just like Jonathon had a crush on her. He didn't know about how he died. He didn't know it was Scabior.

"You're...Jonathon's...brother..."

Ellis's eyes grew bigger. "You knew him?"

"No way." Alice said, suddenly realizing. "No way it's the same Jonathon. No!"

"It is." Isabella continued to stare at him, watching his face slowly morph into Jonathon's. "They look exactly the same. They _act_ exactly the same." Isabella closed in on Ellis, her face barely touching his. He backed away awkwardly.

"Mum..." Alice touched her arm gently.

"Do you know how he died, Ellis?" Isabella asked, ignoring Alice.

He shook his head, unable to look away from her. "Do you?"

It was unbelievably quiet. One could even feel the tenseness in the room. Should she tell him? Would he go after Scabior? She didn't want to have to be the one to stop him from going after him. That would only end disastrously. With a slow, drawing breath, Isabella formed a last minute plan in her head. She finally backed away from Ellis's personal space and ran her fingers through her short, unkempt hair, slowly growing back at this point.

"Tell me what Scabior's plan is." She said flatly.

Ellis was caught off-guard. He looked away from her and fiddled with his fingers. "I—I can't tell you."

"Do you want to know how your brother died?" She raised her voice. That caught his attention. He looked up at her again.

"You do know." He said in a soft, breaking voice.

"I was there." She said, her heart breaking as the image of his dead body sprawled on the floor pierced through her mind. Ellis's eyes widened. "So, I'll make you a deal, Ellis. Tell me what his plan is and I'll tell you what happened to Jon."

He bit his bottom lip hard, looking over at Alice. This was no news to her. She already knew about everything. He looked back at Isabella and shook his head. "He'll kill me if I tell you."

"For God's sake, Ellis!" Isabella stormed toward him again, towering over him. "Don't you fucking get it, yet?! We're already all dead! Do you honestly think you're going to survive this war? Because I honestly don't think I am!"

He cringed back, unable to look at her. He continued to shake his head no.

"Tell me." She said through clenched teeth.

"No."

"Tell me!"

"I told him I wouldn't!"

"Tough luck, kid! Tell me now!"

"No!"

"You shouldn't be keeping it a secret! _He's _the one that killed your brother, Ellis! They both shot the killing curse at each other but Scabior was quicker! He's the reason Jonathon is dead!" She couldn't help it. She was too angry. She just wanted to know his plan. But she instantly regretted it. Ellis's eyes were wide and fixated on her. His jaw dropped. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

He finally blinked, still letting the message sink in. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"He's going to the Ministry of Magic. He's going to hold the Minister hostage and force him to release everyone from Azkaban, including the dementors. In case you were wondering, yes, he's using the Imperius curse on the Minister. And he'll make him the most hated Minister of all time. And after everyone wants him out of office, Scabior will come in and save the day. Why do you think he hasn't had his face in the Prophet? Why do you think he was practicing the Imperius curse? Why do you think he wanted to take you away from Jonah's camp? You knew too much."

Isabella felt like her lungs were going to collapse. Every muscle in her body went limp. She felt sick to her stomach. She was afraid she might throw up again.

"And what happens after he becomes Minister?"

Ellis sighed, knowing that this would be the death of him. She finally knew and now she knew _why _he didn't want her to know. He knew she would do anything she could to stop him from making this stupid decision instead of caring about her own safety and leaving the country.

"He becomes the ruler of England."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So anyway, I'm going to try to be more on task with writing. Sorry to all of those who waited for so long!**

**Song used for this chapter is "Behind These Eyes" by Eyes Set To Kill**


	17. Missing

**Chapter 17 – Missing**

Her breath came out like thick fog on a humid morning. Her feet pounded against the cold earth and echoed through the trees. The screams were still audible even from how far away she was. She turned back. The flames were still rising higher in the sky. Flashes of light lit up the night sky. She heard a faint noise of what sounded like cracking ice. She turned around and saw the trees slowly starting to cover in ice. She looked up at the floating, black shapes rising high above her. She thought of Alice, hundreds of feet ahead of her, and kept running, gripping her wand tighter in her hand. Unable to see much in the dark, she slipped down a large hill. Her face began burning but she got up, ignoring the warm blood dribbling from her forehead and down to her jawline.

The colder air was catching up behind her. Shutting her eyes tightly, she thought of her children's smiling faces and spun around quickly, pointing her wand at the several hooded figures advancing quickly toward her.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" She cried.

A bright blue light shot out of her wand and transformed into a large wolf, chasing away the dementors. She fell to the ground, the wind escaping her lungs for a few moments. The air was quiet now except for the traveling, echoing screams back at her burnt down camp. She sat up, no dementor in sight. She let out a sigh of relief and quickly got to her feet. She continued on her way, attempting to shut out the fatal screams of her friends back at the camp.

It wasn't long until she saw the small lantern light ahead and a small-framed figure pacing back and forth in front of it. A small smile broke across her face; she ran forward, her leg aching in pain. She wanted to cry out but her throat was parched from the smoke of the flames and her winded lungs.

But her daughter saw her first.

"Mum!" She dashed forward, embracing her in a long hug. Isabella hugged back, running her fingers through her daughter's hair soothingly. She looked up and saw Ellis, soot covering his already darkened face. He gave her a small smile and she broke away from her daughter, limping over and throwing her arms around him.

"Thank you," she barely managed to choke out before having a wild coughing fit. He and Alice helped her into the small tent and sat her down on a small cot. A flask was instantly shoved down her throat, water pouring out of it and quenching her throat like the ground does after a long drought.

Once she swallowed the last of it, she wiped her mouth off on her sleeve and looked up at the pair of them. In the light, she could tell how badly beaten up they were. The sight of Alice was just too heartbreaking for her. Gashes were inflicted all across her face, and she was covered in dirt. Her hair was matted against her head, her natural color almost halfway grown back.

She turned back to Ellis. "Thank you," she said again. "Thank you for saving her." And after that was said, she sank down onto the cot and fell into a slumber much needed.

But that didn't stop the nightmares.

Flashes of flames burned through her skull. The screams sounded in every direction. She ran out of her tent, watching the whole camp engulfing in flames. Snatchers were at every corner, throwing curses at anyone to cross their path. Her first thought was Ellis; he must have given away their hiding spot. She instantly went into Alice's tent to confirm her suspicions but he looked just as terrified as the rest of them.

"Mum, what do we do?" Tears were prickling Alice's eyes as she paced around the tent madly. Isabella wasn't sure what to do. "Mom, please!"

At this point, Ellis grabbed her hand and dragged her away. She screamed the whole way but Isabella watched helplessly as he forced her through the snatchers and ran through the dark trees. She walked out, preparing her wand. Suddenly, a cold chill was sent through the air; not a wintery cold either. She, and several others, looked up at the sky to see swarms of dementors sweeping down.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. She felt like she was trapped in the flames. She saw Anna, only a few feet in front of her, screaming at her over and over. After the beating of her own heart in her ears had subsided, she could faintly hear what she was saying.

"What are you doing, Is?!" She screamed as a snatcher grabbed her from behind. "Run, Izzy! _Run and don't look back!_"

Taking a deep breath, she pushed through, taking one last glance at the camp. Something shot at Anna and she fell to the ground. Isabella stopped where she was and watched as the snatcher knelt down and threw her lifeless body over his shoulder.

"_No!_" She screamed over all the others. The pounding in her ears was still so loud, she didn't even realize how loud it actually was. The snatchers all looked at her irritably. The one holding Anna turned to the horrible, hooded figures and pointed at Isabella and they began making their way toward her. She turned around quickly, greeted by Scabior's horrible, menacing face.

Suddenly, she sat up in her cot, panting with cold sweat dripping down her face. She looked all around to see if she had disturbed anyone. Realizing it was only Alice and Ellis, she fell into another depressive state.

Everything that happened; it was all real. Of course, Scabior was just a part of the nightmare but it was too much fear put inside of her head at one moment. She couldn't believe he actually sent them after her and their kids. He was the one who told her to run away. She ran a hand down her face and calmed down her quickened breath. After a few, listening moments, she heard a faint yet distinct sound; footsteps.

She kept a hand over her mouth to listen closer. Once more, she heard a few more until they stopped closer to their tent. Quickly, she got up and ventured outside. She quietly stepped over the leaves and twigs and searched around. Not a soul was in sight. She swallowed over the large lump formed in her throat and walked out even farther, tiptoeing her way through. She heard them again, quicker this time. Her head snapped toward the sound. No one. She traveled toward the sound, coming to a small passage of large rocks. She thought she saw a shadow hiding behind one of them so she quietly crept through, staying back and counting slowly to herself. She jumped out to surprise them, but it was just the shadow of the branches above it. She sighed, about to head back when she was suddenly forced against the large rocks.

She struggled against her apprehender and attempted to kick his shins but it was no use. Her captor spun her around and her eyes widened with shock. Jonah's face lit up by the large moon hung in the sky. A large, new scar was dragged across his sullen face, almost completely healed up. He looked even madder than usual. A huge grin spread across his face as he grabbed at Isabella's throat and got uncomfortably close to her.

"Nice to see you again, _Isabella_," he said softly.

She grimaced at him, struggling to get free again, but she was no match against his grip. "How did you know it was me?"

"Oh, I've got some very nice friends, now. 'Ave you noticed?" His eyes turned slowly up at the sky. She looked up for a few split seconds to see more dispersed dementors flying by. They both met eyes again and she suddenly wanted nothing more than to spit in his face. "Plus my men told me which direction you ran in so I just followed your trail and it let me 'ere. 'Ow 'bout that, eh? And if you 'aven't noticed, your lil' 'disguise' doesn't really 'ide you that well anymore."

"So, what are you going to do about it?" She threatened. "Scabior won't let you touch me, remember?" It was her turn to plant a smirk on her face. But his didn't dissipate. Instead, he let out a low, dark chuckle.

"Funny 'ow you think 'e's still protecting you."

Her smile faded. "What the hell does that mean?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"It means 'e's not 'ere," he said in a cold whisper. "It means I can do whatever I bloody feel like doing to ya. And d'you know what I'm gonna do?" He paused, staring into her furious face. "I'm gonna kill you. Then I'm gonna kill your daughter and 'er new little snatcher boyfriend—funny 'ow much you two are alike by the way—" At this, Isabella struggled to claw at his face, but he kept his other hand clasped around her wrists.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her."

"Too bad, sweet'eart." He let go of her throat and reached for his wand, pointing it at her face.

"Jonah, please," Isabella begged. "I know why you're upset. Scabior is cruel, and heartless and he made you feel like scum and I'm sorry but I'm not his weakness."

"Doesn't matter anymore!" Jonah said loudly. There was a short pause shared between them and then, he let out a small snort. "Fine. _I _won't kill you...I've been wanting to witness this for a while anyway." She was about to ask what he was talking about but he looked up at the sky. Following his gaze, she saw a dementor came sailing down, accompanying Jonah by his side. He looked into Isabella's eyes one last time. "Kill 'er."

A cold sadness overtook Isabella's entire body. She felt like her soul was leaving her body. Every bad thing in her life suddenly overtook her like a whirlwind. Jasmine. Killing her mom. Being held captive by Scabior for months. Jonathon's death. Scabior leaving her. Jonathon becoming a snatcher...and suddenly, a bright flash of light emanated in the dark and she collapsed to the ground.

"_Stupefy!_" A young voice called out. A loud thump to the ground told Isabella that someone else had collapsed too. Once she regained consciousness, she blinked several times and saw Jonah lying unconscious on the ground. Alice helped her mother up and hurried her back to the tent. Looks like she was running from the snatchers...again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So it's been about a month...again...I know I'm horrible with updating now. Senior year of high school isn't fun at all. I'm always tired and I'm always busy. Sorry! Hope you enjoy. Until the next one! **

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "Missing" by Evanescence (just like the original YAWYA n.n) **


	18. Fader

**Chapter 18 - Fader**

Isabella knew it was no longer safe to be so close to the only daughter she had left. Jonathon was still a snatcher, so she knew he would be okay as long as he didn't try to do anything stupid. As for Jasmine, she still had no idea where she was but she couldn't think about the negatives just yet. It would be too much for her. She knew if she left Alice with Ellis, she would be safe. He would take care of her. So one night, she decided to leave in the middle of the night. Unfortunately, a sad, small voice called out to her as she was several steps away from escaping. Slowly turning around, she was faced with the sad face of her daughter with Ellis tiredly stepping out behind her.

"Where you going?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

She sighed, knowing it would be pointless to lie. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave. It's not permanent and I promise we'll see each other again." She cupped her daughter's face and forced a smile on her own. "It's too dangerous for us to be together. If I can find your father and figure out this whole mess, we can end all of this and go home."

"It'll never be the same though," Alice said quietly, a tear slipping down her face. She wrapped her arms tightly around Isabella, burying her face in her chest. "Please, mum, don't leave me. We're all we have left."

Isabella met Ellis's eyes. "You do promise to care for her, don't you?"

"You really shouldn't, Is," he said as well. She rolled her eyes, gently prying her daughter's arms off of her.

"I promise this isn't the end. Don't you dare give up fighting just because I leave. I _will _see you again." Alice nodded quickly, holding back tears. They gave one last hug before Isabella reluctantly said her goodbyes and hurried off into the dark forest.

And for weeks, she camped out in different pubs, forests, and abandoned houses. She moved too fast for the snatchers to catch up on her tail. All she wanted was to see Scabior and get rid of all this torment. It was eating her away inside to think he would attack his own family. Something had to be up. It just didn't feel right.

And one night, as she used a well needed rest in a muggle pub in Manchester, she was woken abruptly by horrible screaming. She immediately got out of bed and snatched her wand off the nightstand. She inched toward the door, swinging it open and peering outside. She saw handfuls of snatchers stepping over bodies. One girl's head whipped around and Veronica's piercing, wild eyes were the only thing she noticed. With wide eyes, Isabella crept silently back into her room. She backed against the far wall, listening to their heavy feet treading up the steps. The sound of doors breaking, followed by loud screams interrupted the quiet night.

She fumbled at the large window in her room, attempting to move the lock that hadn't been opened most likely in years. She heard footsteps coming closer to her room as she finally unlatched it and threw it open. Suddenly, her door broke down. She whipped around with her wand out. The snatcher in front of her lowered his own.

From the tip of his illuminated wand, she could just barely make out his features. He wore dirty, old clothes and had mousey, long, brown hair getting in his face. Her heart stopped when she looked into his knowing, bright, blue eyes that were wider than she could have possibly imagined. She felt frozen, planted to the floor. Her wand hit the floor as she strode toward him, throwing her arms around his neck. He hugged her back tightly, mumbling about how he thought she was dead and how much he missed her.

She broke away and pushed his unkempt hair away, smiling at him while trying to keep back tears. "They told me you were dead," he said softly. "I thought I had nothing left. I didn't know, I—"

She hushed him, kissing his head repeatedly, feeling just as happy as he felt to see her. "Jon, I need you to tell me where your father is."

He narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry, mom, I...I don't know. He disappeared and Jonah took over the group, saying Scabior was done."

"Done? Done with what?" Isabella asked in a distressed tone.

"Jonathon!"

Jon's head turned to the sound of his name. Quickly, he grabbed Isabella's hand and they ran toward the open window. Isabella picked her wand up off the ground before climbing out after Jonathon. Just as she was about to jump down from the small ledge, she looked up and saw an angry Veronica staring into her eyes. She jumped down, her legs giving out as she hit the earth. Jonathon helped her up and they started making their way out when she was taken down to the ground from behind.

"You're not escaping me this time, Isabella!" Veronica said through her struggling with Isabella's flailing arms.

Isabella used her head to hit against Veronica's, knocking her away. Isabella jumped on top of her, pinning her arms and legs to the ground. As she hovered over her, she couldn't help but notice all the minute details of Scabior that she saw outlined in her face. It made her miss him even more. She shook that aside, realizing who she was dealing with.

"Where's Scabior?" She demanded.

Veronica let out a loud chuckle and shook her head. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"I would actually!"

"He's been taken care of for the traitor he is!" She struggled against Isabella's grip, attempting to throw her off.

"He's your father! How could you say that?!"

"He let my mother die in Azkaban! Then after a few years passed, he flings himself onto a trampy witch who barely even knew magic until a couple years ago!"

Isabella went to choke Veronica but she pushed her off, pulling at Isabella's neck length hair and clawing away at her. Isabella kicked her in the stomach, forcing her off and started crawling away. Just as Veronica got out her wand and pointed it at Isabella, Jonathon took out his own and stunned Veronica. She fell to the floor behind Isabella.

Isabella backed away, staring at her unconscious body. Jonathon held out his hand and pulled her up. She thanked Jonathon and he nodded, hearing the voices of the other snatchers coming down. The two of them grabbed hands and hurried off into the woods until they no longer heard the angry shouts of the snatchers behind them.

Once they were far enough away, Jonathon took the large bag off from around his shoulder and set up the tent, bigger than what she had been accustomed to these past few months. She followed him inside as he sat on his bed and ran a hand through his hair. In the light, she could see more chiseled features in his face. He was a lot bigger and stronger than the last time she saw him. She could almost cry from the sight of him.

He let out a small laugh and scratched the back of his neck. "How is Jessica? Has Alice made any remarks to her about our 'love interest' recently?"

Isabella smiled, sitting next to Jonathon on his surprisingly comfortable bed. "Last time I saw her, she was happy. She spent most of her time by herself but she seemed alright. I asked her one day if she missed you...she just smiled and I saw her whole face flush."

He let out another laugh. "Yeah. I wish she could be here with me...but I'll probably never see her again."

"Don't say that."

He shrugged. "We're from two worlds now. I don't see how she could possibly still want to even be friends with me."

Isabella snorted. "I know how that feels." She pat his knee. "But you can't give up. If we can end this, we'll all be together again." Isabella swallowed tears as she thought about what those snatchers could have done to Anna.

Jonathon nodded. Then, he abruptly got up and began pacing the room, scratching his head. His eyes lit up and dashed in the back, rummaging through drawers. Isabella followed him and watched as he pulled out different bottles of substances with labels on them. Finally, he pulled out two and closed the drawers, handing one to Isabella. She stared at the label and her eyes got wide. She could already taste the foul liquid in her mouth from the last time she took this over twenty years ago.

"Polyjuice?" She grimaced.

Jon nodded with a smile. "Tomorrow, we go to the Ministry and we figure out how to end this war together. Nothing gets in my way when it comes to saving the family and friends that I love more than anything else."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sick and too lazy to proofread anymore so if there's any mistakes, sorry!<strong>

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "Fader" By The Temper Trap**


	19. Love The Way You Lie

_Because I'm a super awesome person, I'm going to spoil you guys with 2 chapters in 2 days so you better be happy! Consider it a "Thanksgiving gift" because I'm thankful for all of you that take time out of your day to read and – most of you – review my written works. I know I've been kind of lazy with chapters and I apologize, I just have a busy schedule now. _

_SO. To make things less confusing while you read this chapter, I'll let you know it's different than what I've done so far. As you read it, you come to realize it's not Isabella's POV anymore. And yes, you've guessed it correctly._

_It's Scabior's. BECAUSE YOU WON'T STOP SAYING THAT YOU WANT TO SEE SCABIOR SO HERE YA GO, GUYS. You better review the shit out of this and love me because I did this for alllll of youuuuuuu._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 – Love The Way You Lie<strong>

"I don't feel very comfortable here," Veronica said under breath. She gripped onto the unfamiliar clothing and walked through the swarms of wizards with Scabior, who looked nothing like himself either. Placing a hand on the small of her back, he quickly pushed her through the crowd.

"This has to be done quickly and efficiently," he said, getting onto the lift with her.

"And then you save your little whore of a wife, right?" Veronica snapped. Scabior glared menacingly at her as the lift jerked away from the gates.

"Don't talk about her like that."

"Why shouldn't I? She didn't seem to like me very much either!"

"I'm not sayin' it's just your fault but maybe if you two had taken the time to know each other, you wouldn't be perpetually bitchin' at each other," Scabior snapped. Veronica finally shut up and pouted as the lift opened and more people got on.

Scabior's heart sank when he thought about the last time he had seen Isabella. He ignored her at the last second when he apparated to Jonah's camp, immediately throwing angry curses at all of them. And finally, at one point, he pulled Ellis aside—the only one he actually trusted—and told him to stay with them. He had produced a large gash across Jonah's face and threatened him profusely, almost killing him. But he knew he couldn't. Jonah was the one who started this whole thing. He owed Jonah everything.

But seeing Jonathon become what he never wanted for _any _of his children...that ate away at him. Back at his own camp, he yelled and tore apart everything, wishing for nothing more than for all of this to be over. And finally, he got to making the Polyjuice potion. Now, here he was about a month later with his bitchy daughter in the Ministry's elevator lift. He wasn't sure how this would all play out, he just wanted his family safe.

When they got to the top floor, they walked out, quickly snaking behind the wall. Scabior and Veronica crouched by the gated vent in the corner. With his wand, he silently pulled the screws out and place the grate down. Veronica climbed in the large shaft first, Scabior following behind. He pulled the grate back on just as a group of Ministry officials walked past. He heaved out a sigh of relief and turned to Veronica, sitting against the vent walls.

"This is absolutely insane," she whispered.

Quietly, Scabior sat near her as he pulled a folded piece of parchment out of his coat pocket. "Exhilaratin' though, isn't it?" He smirked. Veronica smiled, leaning her head against the vent wall behind her.

"So, where's the Minister's office?" She asked.

Scabior looked over the parchment that one of the snatchers—former Minister guardian—stole from the Ministry. It displayed the entire map of the top floor, including the ventilation shafts. The snatcher had drew a line through the vents, ending where the Minister's office was.

"You _must _be careful though. You can't just go barging in there and expect to take the Minister empty handed. He has guards protecting him at every corner and you'll be fried before you can even think to run," he had said to Scabior about a month back.

"So how do we get in without being killed?" Scabior asked.

"You have to dress like one of the guards. Distract the real guards. Distract the Minister. Get in when no one else is watching and once you've gotten rid of the other guards in the room, you can take him as your own." At that moment, the snatcher pulled out a few vials, each with a thin strand of hair inside. He gave a sly smile as Scabior took each of them and grinned.

"You really are a brilliant one, Dan."

Scabior followed the route quietly through the vents with Veronica behind him. After crawling for what seemed like hours, they came to the Minister's office. They could only make out the back of his head in his chair as he shuffled papers around. He and Veronica glanced around the room. Four guards. Two of them looked like the same people they were dressed as.

He turned to Veronica and signaled a nod. With a small nod back, she quickly climbed around the next corner. After a few seconds of silent waiting, Scabior heard the knock at the door. One of the snatchers dressed as an official walked in carrying a large tray.

"Minister, care for some tea?"

"Oh, yes, please."

He got up from his chair and walked over to the other side of the room while the official poured some tea and began a small conversation. Another guard walked in, asking permission to see the other guards in private. Hesitantly, they followed out. The Minister hardly noticed. At this point, Scabior crawled away to the same grate Veronica exited out of. As he crawled out, the other four guards were just being dragged away, placed in the next ventilation shaft.

"I can't believe that actually worked," Veronica said with a laugh.

"It took more effort than it needed," another official dressed Snatcher said. "You wouldn't believe the hell we had to go through to convincingly lure them away from their positions."

"Well, let's get this done and over with now, shall we?" Scabior said with a smirk, adjusting his suit. The two stood outside the door while the other four filed in, the Minister with his back to them. Scabior shared one last look with Veronica as she stood on the other side of the room, giving him an easy smile. Scabior let out a breath, happy to realize that soon, he would be able to free his family and never have to worry about their being in trouble ever again.

Imagining Isabella's laughter made his skin tingle. Alice's snobby attitude and smart remarks spread a warm smile across his face. He only had to hope that Isabella would listen to his warning...which she most likely wouldn't because she was a stubborn prat that never wanted to listen to Scabior's reasons. Honestly, sometimes he wondered what made him fall in love with her.

But when he thought about her smile, the way she rolled her eyes when she was angry, the way she cared about people's lives more than her own, he realized why. He could remember the first time he realized he was falling for her. At the Malfoy Manor, he was being choked to death by Bellatrix LeStrange, but she stopped him. After she had been put in the cellar, he had a constant battle in his head about the fact that he _absolutely, did not _like her. But when he saw her across the room, eyeing Bellatrix like she wanted to tear her apart, he could feel a strange lump in the back of his throat. And when that chandelier was falling and she was running toward her friends, his instincts kicked in and he darted toward her, pulling her from the shattering glass. And from that point on, he had to accept the fact that he felt something for her that he hadn't felt for anybody in years.

Unfortunately, he couldn't show any affection toward her. He still struggled with the thought. _I have feelings for her _were the only words running through his mind whenever he saw her. To react on those feelings, he just screamed at her and did everything he could to forget those feelings. When she made him even more angry, he tortured her. After everything, he would never understand how she fell in love with him. _Come on, Scabior, you're pretty fucking handsome, _he thought to himself.

When he actually fell in love with her was a whole different story. The night the Ministry attacked their camp was the same night he had to let her go. It was one of the most devastating situations he had to endure. For days, he would walk into his darkened tent, expecting to see the small lump curled up on his bed...but then he remembered she was gone. When he would wake up and turn over, expecting to see her hair in a mess or her peaceful face, it wasn't there. And finally, he realized he needed to find her again. He wanted to tell her. But she kept running and he gave in to Abby's seductive, little sister because of his loneliness and aching for Isabella. It wasn't healthy and he knew that, but he didn't know what else to do. But that night at Hogwarts when she kissed him without revoltingly pushing him away, he knew it was perfect timing. He loved her more than anything else in this world.

And that would not end just because of this one minor bump along the way.

And suddenly, through all this thinking, the chair swiveled around and Scabior's eyes widened immensely. A gasp came out from the man's mouth as he pointed at the small clock on the Minister's desk.

"Well, would you look at that?" He said, smirking at Scabior. "Looks like the 'our's up."

Scabior felt his features growing back into place. He pulled his wand out but several other morphing wizards turned theirs on him. With a low chuckle, Jonah got up from the Minister's chair and walked around the desk. A secret bookshelf suddenly opened and another one of the snatchers held onto the bound Minister, fear deeply settled in his eyes. Scabior turned back to a wide grinning Jonah, the gash he left on his face a month ago healing up quite nicely.

He pointed to his scar, still smiling. "Never got a chance to thank you for this. 'ell, I could be twins with 'arry Potter now, eh?" He let out a loud laugh before quickly recovering. "HOnestly, Scabior, lower your wand, you're clearly outnumbered."

Scabior looked to Veronica for help, who was also completely changed back into her normal self, but she also had her wand pointed at him. Helplessly, Scabior swallowed and turned back to Jonah, suddenly fuming mad.

"You set this up."

"Well...yes..." Jonah smiled, walking closer to Scabior. "To be honest, Scabior, you were weaker than I imagined. I never knew letting a girl effect your life as much as that slut did yours could diminish such independence and cruelty as yours. I'd come to the realization that," Jonah took in a deep breath of air, trying to think of the right words. "That you're not properly fit for the title anymore. So I'm taking your place and getting rid of you completely."

"You would have no men if it weren't for me!" Scabior said through clenched teeth.

Jonah laughed haughtily. "Please, Scabior, it's not that 'ard to find men 'oo don't agree with the Ministry's practices." He snapped his fingers and two of the snatchers suddenly grabbed him and brought him down to his knees. Jonah clasped his fingers around Scabior's neck, no smile apparent on his scarred face.

"Now, let me tell you 'ow it's going to work," he said quietly. "I'm setting out those dementors tonight and killing every wizard that doesn't bow to my power." He got closer to Scabior, talking even quieter. "I also know your wife's little 'iding spot." Scabior squirmed and Jonah laughed quietly. "Yes, Scabior, I'll find 'er and kill 'er if it's the last thing I do."

"She never did anythin' to you!" Scabior spat.

"I still like you, Scabior!" Jonah said. "But with 'er still in the way, you'll 'ardly be anymore than a tender 'earted snatcher. And I just can't bear to see people like that." He threw Scabior head back and walked toward the Minister, standing him up on his feet and sitting him in the chair.

"I'll do anythin' in my power to stop this if you try, Jonah, I swear."

Jonah peeked up at Scabior from under his eyebrows, a slow smile spreading across his face. "Now, now, if I were you, I would be a good boy and just let me do my job. Besides...wouldn't you like to know what 'appened to Jasmine?"

Scabior's eyes widened and he struggled even more against the snatchers' grips. _"What have you done to her?"_ He shouted. Jonah placed a piece of parchment in front of the Minister and untied his hands, forcing him to write the letter that would doom the world. He pointed his wand from the Minister to Scabior and smirked.

"I'm sorry it 'as to be this way. You would've been a great leader, I'm sure, if it weren't for Isabella. Don't worry though, we'll take care of 'er soon," Jonah said.

"And don't worry, I personally will make sure to give her your sweet regards as I kill her slowly," Veronica said with an evil smile across her face. Scabior stared at her menacingly.

"You're no daughter of mine," he said quietly. "You're a _bitch! _Just like your mother!" Veronica's smile dropped and turned to anguish as she gripped her wand tighter. He turned to Jonah. "I will kill you Jonah, I swear it."

"Oh, good, I'll be looking forward to it." Jonah smiled. Seconds after that, Scabior's head hit Jonah's knee and his whole world turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>SO I figured you would all enjoy a glimpse into the mind of Scabior and what he was thinking during the first series and howwhen he actually fell for Isabella. I thought it'd be cute and it added more detail and I hope it sparks your guys' interest ;) SO YOU KNOW. MAYBE IF MORE OF YOU REVIEWED, I'D BE MORE INCLINED TO WRITE MORE CHAPTERS, JUST SAYIN.**

**ANYWAY. **

**The song inspiration for this chapter is "Love The Way You Lie" by Eminem (and you know, that Rihanna chick whatever)**


	20. Losing Grip

_As a Christmas gift, I'm releasing this chapter and getting off my lazy butt...metaphorically speaking of course, even though it's late. Hey, it's Christmas, I have family to see :p I know I have a few followers on this story and you guys enjoy it and I'm sorry I don't put in the time and effort anymore. I'm just not that into it. But the story is almost over and I don't want to just stop. That's a waste of my time. Of course, I still love Scabior and Nick Moran, I just go through fandom phases and I'm sorta falling out of the Scabior one._

_I guess you could say I'm...growing...up. _

_LOLJKIMNEVERGROWINGUP._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 – Losing Grip<strong>

Isabella stepped in the fireplace with Jonathon, who held floo powder in his hand. She looked down at the unfamiliar red hair flowing down her front and small, younger figure. They locked eyes and she forced a smile on her face.

"You ready?" He asked.

Isabella nodded. "If you get in trouble for this though, I won't let you take any credit for it."

Jonathon laughed. "Of course you won't."

Isabella smiled, grabbing her son's hand as he threw the powder down and they were engulfed in green flames. They stepped out into the busy crowds of other wizards immediately, blending with the crowd but everyone knew them from the recognizable red bandana around their black jackets' arm. As they walked through, Isabella attempted to put on Veronica's hard face but it was almost impossible when she felt terrified.

They made their way to the lift, climbing in with several others. Once it started moving, Isabella suddenly felt like she was going to be sick. It stopped numerous times to let passengers off and each time it jerked to a stop, she could feel more and more bile rise in her throat.

Once it stopped on their floor, Jonathon pulled her aside.

"You look like you're going to be sleep."

"I really don't want to know what happened to him..." She said, looking down the long hall, crawling with guards. "I can't do this."

"Mom," Jonathon quieted his voice, placing both hands on her shoulders. "We're so close. We don't even have to fight our way through until we get in there. Isabella nodded, taking a few deep breaths. They continued their way down the hall. She clenched and unclenched her fists several times, looking distrustfully at the guards as she passed.

Once they got to the Minister's office, she could feel a lump forming back in her throat. Jonathon gave no warning and just barged in. Isabella closed the door behind her, secretly locking it behind her. Jonah, looking over something a guard gave to him, turned to the sound of their entrance. She saw the scar across his face, almost completely healed.

"Oh. Jon. Veronica. What do you two want?" He asked with a blank face.

"What did you do with my dad?" Jonathon demanded. A smile appeared across Jonah's face. He turned to Isabella and she felt a cold shiver run down her back. "Jonah, I asked a question."

"'Ow dare you speak to your minister like that?"

"You're hardly a minister. Now, tell me."

"Sorry, Jon. I don't trust you ever since that _incident." _Jonah pointed to his face, folding his hands on the desk in front of him. With a quick movement of his wand, Jon stunned a guard in the corner of the room. Isabella suddenly turned around, stunning the rest in the room. Once she revolved back around, she noticed Jonah's eyes were shocked.

"Veronica, would you choose a side already?" Jonah laughed.

Shoving her wand in her back pocket, Isabella marched forward, wrapping her hand around his throat, looking in his eyes. Suddenly, he smiled.

"Izzy, 'ow wonderful to see you again."

"Where did you put him, Jonah?"

Jonah laughed again, shaking his head. "You don't threaten me."

"Are you testing me?"

"Not in the slightest."

Isabella shoved her wand into the pits of his cheeks, grinding her teeth together. "I'll do it if you don't tell me."

"Go on, I dare ya." Jonah smiled, exposing his yellow, rotten teeth. "Won't do you much good. Don't you wanna know where your precious, youngest Jasmine is?"

Isabella's face suddenly dropped. She looked at Jonathon, who shared the same horrified expression. Jonah's laughter got louder and louder, eerily echoing through the room. Isabella throws him off to the side, sending a hex flying at him but he uses his own wand to deflect it. He stood up and began backing into a wall as she started toward him, throwing more and more hexes at him while he deflected each one.

"Come on, coward! Fight!" Isabella suddenly lunged for him, punching him repeatedly. "What did you do to him!" Every fiber of her being hated this man and wanted to kill him. She actually thought she was about to until a pair of hands suddenly pulled her off of him. Her head hit something hard and she opened her eyes, seeing double.

She looked over and saw Jonathon, lying unconscious on the ground. She tried to crawl toward him but a pair of feet blocked her path. When she looked up, she saw an angry Veronica looking down on her. She laughed in disbelief and collapsed to the floor in agony.

"Go ahead..." Isabella said. "Kill me."

Veronica said nothing, using her foot to flip Isabella over. She bent down, looking into Isabella's face. She pushed the stray hairs from her face and smiled at her. When Isabella looked past her, she could see Jonah, breathing heavily against the wall. She did some good damage to his face.

"You really want to know where your filthy, traitor husband is?" Veronica asked. Isabella looked into her face hopefully. "Tell him I said hi. And make sure it sounds convincing."

All too quickly, Veronica's fist hit Isabella's face and the world around her grew dark. When she woke up, the cold ground seemed to be what brought her back. She searched around with blurry eyes, noticing she was in a dark, stone room.

But what she sees across the room confuses her even more. She crawls forward, attempting to get a closer look at the small man across the way. Once she finally makes it too his side, she stares up at his gaunt, unshaven face. The man, who stared blankly at the wall, looked slowly down at her. She felt tears in her eyes as she forced herself to sit up and cupped the man's face in her hands.

He lifted a shaking hand and touched one she placed on his face, his eyes slowly returning back to life. His lips parted slowly, parched and cracked from lack of water and he uttered out a faint, whispering sound that she just barely made out.

"Isa...bella...?"

She nodded, pressing her forehead to his. He didn't move or say anything after that. She cried out as much as she could until she felt herself growing weaker again. Before slipping into darkness again, she looked into his cold, barely sparkling, grey eyes and said one last thing:

"I will always love you, Samuel, in life as I will in death." She grabbed his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. "Even if you don't feel the same way anymore; even if you don't care." He just stared at her, wishing he could say more.

Unable to look at him anymore, she leaned her head against the stone wall before slipping away into a dark, cold world. She figured she should give up; he couldn't be there for her anymore—he could barely show any emotion—and she was all alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, this is like. The saddest chapter I've ever written. I'm so sorry this is like considered a present to you guys. Anyway. I'm not proofreading this one either because I'm honestly too lazy. It's short and kind of rushed, I know, but I feel bad. I hope you don't hate me. Are Isabella and Scabior dead/dying? We'll find oooouuutttt. Because I mean, you have to find out what happened to Jasmine anyway, right? ;) Until the next one!**

**Song inspiration for this chapter is "Losing Grip" by Avril Lavigne.**


	21. Reprobate Romance

**Chapter 21 – Reprobate Romance**

It felt like it had been days. Isabella was still in the same spot she was with tears still streaming down her cheeks, splashing on the back of her hand. By this point, she was several feet away from Scabior. He was lying in the filth in the dark, staring at her with cold, dead eyes.

"Why do you still not believe me?" She kept asking quietly. Her voice had basically been gone from screaming for help for hours. He never answered; it was almost like he couldn't even hear her.

She looked out through the cell's barred door, which she still clung to with hope. Another dementor was passing by. If the creature had eyes, she could have sworn it was looking into her soul. It passed by; a chill overtook her and she turned away. She finally unclamped her aching fingers from the rusted bar. The stiffness kept her knuckles rigid. She massaged them while leaning against the wall behind her. She met Scabior's eyes again, still staring at her.

"Years ago, I never thought this would be my fate," she said. "But here we are. Who even knows where our children are. Not like you really care; you don't even believe it's me. You retracted yourself away from me like I was vermin." Tears sparked in Isabella's eyes again. "It's like I'm eighteen all over again. You won't even _speak _to me!"

He continued to stare, no change of emotion apparent in his sunken face. She brought her knees to her chest, holding in her sobs. "Where did I go wrong?" She looked up at the stone ceiling. "Why did I ever run away? Why didn't I just stay home and put up with my parents like a normal teenage girl should?" She looked back down at Scabior, all these sad emotions overwhelming her. "Why did I make the stupid decision in staying with you when I knew how dangerous you were? What possibly made me fall in love with you?"

She buried her face in her knees, crying uncontrollably again. She felt like she was fading from her own existence. She could barely do anything. Then, a sudden movement caught her attention. She looked up to see Scabior, sitting up. He leaned against the wall, grimacing in pain. He looked at Isabella again with the same blank stare. And then, he opens his mouth to speak. She sits up straighter, waiting impatiently.

"Isabella..." he started in a hoarse tone, "was the girl I needed in my life. She showed me what it felt like to love and be loved. I fell in love with her the moment she punched me in the face, I think..." he let out something that sounded like a laugh. She let out one of her own, placing a hand over her mouth to muffle it. "Funny...I never really knew how to show my emotions properly. I had Fenrir Greyback break her arm after that. Feelin' guilty, I asked a boy I knew to bring her to her room. I never should have asked _him._"

Jonathon. His face had actually turned to anger. It was nice to see _some _sort of emotion.

"But I fixed her arm." He nodded to himself, as if that made him a better person. She smiled and shook her head. "I really knew I was in love when I let her go. I would wake up in the early mornin', turn over and expect her to be there and she wasn't. Sometimes, I would storm into my tent, wantin' her to be sittin' there, throwin' me a dirty look. I forgot a few times, too...and I'd go into that git's tent so I could bring her back. It confused the boy for days." He stopped for a moment. Isabella felt her heart beat faster. She wanted to stop him. She didn't want to hear all of this.

"She had a funny way of showin' how she loved me, too though." He met her eyes across the room. She looked into his, uncomfortably shifting her weight around. Did he finally realize it was her? "I joined the snatchers again because I thought I would protect her. If she were here, I would tell her the truth. I joined because I knew who Jonah was. I knew that he had a blood connection to one of my old snatchers..." He finally looked away from Isabella. "Greyback. Jonah is Greyback's son." He let out another laugh.

"He visited me when he threw you in here. He told me the whole story. The whole thing was a scam. The only reason he sent that letter to me was to test me. If I never came, he would've killed my family in their sleep and convinced me then. He wanted to turn me back into the monster I was after Abby died." His eyes were turning sad.

Isabella didn't know what to say. More tears spilled over. She wanted to go over there and comfort him but she knew it wouldn't do any good. He didn't even recognize that it was her.

"He wants revenge on me for denyin' his father's authority when he was a snatcher. He's livin' up to his father's dream. And now, he got what he wanted. He's goin' to kill Isabella and the rest of my family. I can't even imagine what he's done to Jasmine."

Isabella's eyes gained an ounce of hope. Scabior squeezed his eyes shut, hitting his head on the back of the wall.

"I tried so hard to protect them."

"Scabior," Isabella finally spoke up. He looked at her with hatred. "Who did Jonah tell you I was?"

"That you were a delusional witch. You look a lot like her...but you can't be."

She bit her lip. "Where did he say Jasmine was?"

"Why should it matter to you?" He asked harshly.

"It really is me!" She screamed. "It's me! I am Isabella! I vowed to love you more than twenty years ago and I will continue to love you unconditionally!"

Scabior shook his head. "She would never say that to me."

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. Her weak body crawled back to the iron barred door. She stuck her face against the gaps, clutching them tightly.

"Save us! Please! Somebody, please!" She cried out pitifully, shaking the door. "Please help us!" When she turned back around, Scabior had lied back on the ground, his eyes blank. "Why won't you even try?" She screamed.

He looked up at her. "I have nothin' left to live for."

Angrily, she turned back to the door. A dementor had appeared in front of her. She backed away, watching in horror. The door slowly unlocked and opened and it floated in, coming toward her. She hit the wall behind her, only a few feet from Scabior. He watched carelessly as the dementor came closer.

She grabbed his hand, lying on the ground beside him. He looked at her, confused. She squeezed his hand tighter.

"If I'm going to die, it's going to be next to you." She touched his face gently. A sudden recognition sparked in his eyes. "Jonathon and Alice are alive. I can guarantee you that. They're just as strong as the both of us. No one will ever beat them. Please...tell me where Jasmine is."

Scabior's eyes clouded with tears as he stared into Isabella's eyes. "Jonah found her. He locked her up somewhere. He wants to keep her, Izzy."

Isabella's eyes widened. "What?"

"He wants her."

And then, the cold and sadness dominated her body. She could only see Scabior's face coming out in a blur. Everything was going in slow motion.

She was dying.

And suddenly, it was over. There was darkness. And remorse. Her eyes were open just enough to make out Scabior's face, still staring at her. He finally realized it was her and he was about to lose her. But then, a pair of arms were picking her up and carrying her away. Scabior's figure faded, replaced by something different—stone walls all around.

Only a few moments later, she was thrown on the ground. A bony hand grabbed her face and forced it to look at her savior. Flaming red hair was fenced around the girl's dirty, scratched face.

"You are the most despicable witch I've ever met. You blindly walk into the Ministry, thinking you won't get caught. Then, you try to kill me and the new Minister of Magic, thinking you'll _actually _win." Veronica laughed maniacally. "How can you live with yourself?"

Isabella stared at her. Any ounce of care she had left was leaving. Suddenly, Veronica thrust her hand in her pocket. She pulled something out and unwrapped it, shoving it in Isabella's mouth. Isabella chewed and her face turned to confusion—chocolate. Her vision refocused. Veronica looked like she'd just been through a battle of her own.

"Get out as fast as you can. Don't even think about going back for Scabior. He's long gone," Veronica said, letting go of Isabella.

"I have to!" Isabella said, slowly getting to her feet. "He remembered me! I can't let him die."

"You have to learn to let go, Is," Veronica snapped. "You lose things you care about. You have to sacrifice things sometimes even when it means so much to you."

Isabella stared at her. Those were the same words Scabior said to her years ago when he wanted her to kill Jonathon.

"How did—" Isabella started.

"I'll get him out of the jail cell," Veronica said arrogantly. "I don't want him to decay in there either. Go save your kids. Jonah's going to come for me soon. I'll die before he can reach me though." She let out a nervous laugh. "Dementors, you know?"

"Why are you helping me?"

Veronica looked down. "Because I've seen Jasmine. I've spent time with Jonathon. Both of them are turning into monsters—something I became after I found out about my mother. No child should lose their mother. They don't know how lucky they are to have a mum who loves them more than anything."

"Veronica..."

"I still despise you." She snapped, meeting her eyes. "Get out before I change my mind. _Go!"_

Finally giving in, Isabella raced out of the prison, down the long staircase. She blew off the lock on the door and ran outside. She never thought she would feel the warm air ever again. But suddenly, her foot stepped on something and she was pulled up into a netted trap. She struggled to tear it open but nothing worked. In the distance, she heard a pair of footsteps running toward her in the dark. She tried to find her wand but then realized it was on the ground below her.

If it wasn't one thing, it was another. She stared in fear when an illuminated wand came closer to her. But the voice eased her fear.

"Oh my god..."

They cut the rope and she fell to the ground. Apologizing, the familiar boy loosed her from the trap. When she was free, they both wrapped their arms around each other. She cried into Jonathon's shoulder, petting his hair.

"Mum, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"It's okay. I'm glad you're okay." She took a better look at him, smiling.

"Veronica said she was getting dad, too...where are they?"

Her smile disappeared. She shook her head. Jonathon's eyes turned sad. He wrapped himself around his mother again. She softly kissed him as he cried into her shirt.

"I know what Jonah's done with Jasmine," Isabella said silently. "I'm going to find her, Jon. And when I do, I'm going to free her and kill Jonah. Then, we're all going home."

Jonathon looked into her eyes, his red and puffy. "How?"

Her soft expression turned bitter. "I'll think of something."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm close to finishing this fic. I don't exactly have an ending picked out yet. I have a few in mind. I'm trying to decide which one will make you all hate me less. :P Hope you guys enjoy! **

**Song used for this chapter is "Reprobate Romance" by Blacklisted Me. **


	22. In The End

_A/N: Ok. Hi. Yes, I've been MIA for a VERY long time. I apologize. I planned to put a chapter up on April 5__th__ because I, surprisingly, received MORE than five reviews asking to continue. Sorry for all of that by the way. I just honestly felt like I was boring people to death. _

_But anyway, I was re-reading both YAWYA and this story to kind of get a refresher on what to write about and almost forgot how proud I was of each of these. But I'm sorry if the story seems to take a sudden shift. I've been working on another fic (if you never noticed) and I haven't written ANYTHING for this one in months. I know where it's leading up to, the story I had in mind might change a bit though because of everything. You won't know that though ;) I'm rambling now. Sorry! SO I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I did my best to make it the best I can for you guys to thank you for being so patient. Enjoy x._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22 – In The End<strong>

Alice's hand was clutched tightly around Isabella's as they walked through the familiar, little town she walked through twenty years ago. She had never seen it during the day. It was a lot more cheerful and boisterous. It brought a small smile to her face.

But she knew that soon, this place would resemble exactly what it was the last time she was here.

It didn't take long for her to realize Jonah wouldn't let the place of his father's death go unharmed. She knew that if she had any chance of getting help, it would be here.

Once they made it to the school, it seemed just as quiet as the last time Isabella were here. An anxious feeling hollowed the pit of her stomach. They strode easily into the front doors. Still, no voices could be heard.

Alice led her mom swiftly through the corridors. She knew them all so well. And suddenly, a voice stopped them.

"Alice Scabior?"

They both turned around. Isabella met eyes with the old witch that told Neville to blow up the bridge. The badass witch named Minerva McGonagall.

"Headmaster," Alice spoke exasperatedly. She let go of her mother's hand and ran to McGonagall, stopping only a few feet in front of her. "The school is in terrible danger. You need to get everyone out."

"We're quite aware of that, Alice." McGonagall's eyes shifted to Isabella.

Isabella stared back uncomfortably. Did she think _she _had something to do with this?

"Is this your husband's doing?" She asked.

Isabella shook her head, sadly looking down. She heard McGonagall intake a slow breath before letting it out quickly.

"All students are locked in their Houses until further notice. It's been this way for almost a month now," McGonagall said. "What's been going on out there? Why are they doing this?"

"Jonah is Fenrir Greyback's son," Isabella spoke for the first time. She hardly spoke these days. Not only had Azkaban taken a toll on her, the unknown of her husband and youngest daughter were what ate away at her as well. "He's taking out his anger on the school because this is where he died."

McGonagall's eyes looked scared but she remained calm. She looked back at Alice, who stared at her mother. She was just as shocked to hear her mother speak.

"I don't know where he is, Minerva," Isabella spoke, knowing what her next question would be. She heard her voice shaking on the verge of tears. "I don't know where the rest of them are either; Anna, Ron, Hermione."

McGonagall nodded, taking her wand out of her sleeve. "Isabella, dear, don't worry. We'll find them." Isabella had hardly noticed that she was standing in front of her with a hand on her shoulder. Her tears were too thick to see out of.

"Alice," McGonagall started when Isabella didn't say anymore. "I need you to get to Slytherin House right away. I think they could use a face like yours right now."

Alice nodded quickly before giving one last short look at her mother and heading back down the steps. McGonagall faced Isabella.

"Come with me, I have to show you something." McGonagall placed her arm around Isabella's shoulder and led her to the room she came out of. By the looks of it, it was her office. She had never been in here before. It made her feel comfortable though. As her eyes wandered around the room, it landed in one of the farthest corners and her heart felt like it was giving out.

Both Anna and Isabella ran toward each other at full speed. She had never hugged someone so tight as she hugged Anna. Happy tears pricked the corners of Isabella's eyes. When she examined Anna's face, she noticed scarred cuts and yellowing bruises. Apparently whatever happened to her wasn't that pleasant.

"What did they do to you? How'd you escape?" Isabella asked, still gripping Anna's hands.

Anna shrugged. "You know me. I don't like to stay with a snatcher longer than an hour." She laughed lightly. "But they sure wanted to keep me for weeks. All they did was torture me for fun. And finally..."

"I found her." Ron came out of hiding in the next room. Isabella mindlessly threw her arms around him as well. "And I mean you know me," Ron laughed. "I can't let her put herself in danger."

Isabella let out a weak laugh. "You have nothing to feel guilty for, Ron." She repeated the conversation they had the night they came here all those years ago. Though this conversation happened numerous times even after that.

The immense joy didn't stop there. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny suddenly all came out as well. Isabella didn't think she could be any happier as she wrapped her arms around each of them. Her friends were alive. They were here to help her. She couldn't ask for anything more...

Or could she?

She excused herself from the room for a stupid reason she knew they probably all saw right through. She traveled down the long familiar staircases until she came to the familiar wall she first came through twenty years ago.

She wasn't sure how to get in...Scabior had just pried a portrait away from the wall because it was already damaged, but the wall was completely intact now. But then, it opened. She stepped away awkwardly, hoping she wouldn't be in trouble for this.

Alice stuck her head out, smiling at Isabella before motioning her inside. Isabella stepped through, a million emotions and memories rushing through her like the speed of light. Everything looked the same. She looked at the empty space on the floor behind the couch; the empty space where Jonathon's body used to lie.

Alice lied down on the couch, running her hand across her face. Isabella smirked suddenly.

"I wouldn't sit there if I were you..."

Alice stared at her mom, dumbfounded. "Why not?"

Isabella shrugged, the smirk still apparent on her face. "Just trust me..." She sat in one of the chairs across from her daughter. Alice sat up, still not understanding.

That's okay. She didn't need to.

"I have a question, Alice," Isabella said.

"Anything, mum."

Isabella looked down at her hands. "Do you know where the Room of Requirement is?"

Alice's eyebrows furrowed. "Yeah...don't know if it still works though. There was a fire in there during the war and it hasn't really functioned properly since."

Isabella nodded. "Yeah, I remember that."

"Why?"

Isabella met her daughter's eyes. "Take me there."

Isabella followed Alice up the long steps until they finally came to the large blank space of wall. Isabella stared up at it.

"All you have to do is pace three times in front of it and think hard about what you need," Alice said. "I'll be back in the common room if you need me...I shouldn't be here to distract you."

Once Alice disappeared, Isabella closed her eyes. She slowly took several steps in one direction, and the same in the opposite, thinking hard about what she needed.

_I need a place alone where I can talk to someone who can help me. I need reassurance. I need...my sister._

And then, the sound of rock moving on rock made her eyes snap open. The giant doors she once remembered formed in front of her. She eagerly pulled on the handles and walked inside. The walls were scorched in several places...but it was empty. The doors closed behind her, making her jump.

She closed her eyes again, still concentrating.

"Please...I need someone to talk to...I know you can help me...please..."

Her eyes remained closed as she listened to the silence around her. She didn't flinch when a pair of familiar hands gently touched both sides of her face. She knew those rough, calloused fingers.

The hands softly brushed her cheekbones. The person's forehead touched hers and she was met with an overwhelming sense of deja vu. She breathed out easily. She knew who this person was. She could feel her eighteen-year-old self squirming inside to touch him.

And suddenly, like he heard her, his lips found hers. They moved gently in time with hers. That small spark she once felt was so rejuvenating to feel. Her hands found their way to his face, pulling him closer.

And then, he let out a small laugh. "I never thought I'd get to do that again..."

Isabella opened her eyes and was met with those big, puppy dog ones staring down at her. She couldn't speak. Her arms wrapped around Jonathon's neck. He responded by wrapping his own around her waist. They both held onto each other like this, clutching tightly to one another.

"How are you here?" Isabella whispered.

Jonathon shrugged, still holding onto her tightly. "You needed help...I was always the one you came to."

Isabella felt a smile spread across her face as she buried herself into the hollow of his neck. "I'm so sorry," she said.

"No, Isabella." He pushed her away at arm's length, staring at her sadly. "I'm happy. You got to live and that's all that matters to me. I died _for _you." He let out a small laugh. "After all my cowardice of not being able to step up and save you while you were tortured to death, I finally stepped up. Even if it was out of jealousy and hatred."

Isabella's eyes burned. "It all could've been avoided if I wasn't such an idiot." Jon just shook his head and smiled. "Jon..." she started, staring into his eyes for what would most likely be the last time. "I never got to tell you; I love you. I really do. I just don't love you the way I love Scabior. You meant so much to me. I never meant to hurt you as much as I did."

"You put your trust in the wrong person, I know," Jon said, looking down. "For what it's worth, I lied about that girl. We really were together even after I left for Scabior's group." He laughed and I smiled. "Guess it doesn't really matter. I'm just glad you got what you wanted."

I smiled even wider and crossed my arms over my chest. "You know you had a brother, right?"

Jonathon's mouth curved up. "I heard about him. Never paid much attention to my parents after becoming a snatcher...how is he now?"

"Oh, fantastic. He's taken a liking to my eldest, Alice. He drew pictures of her...sound familiar?"

Jonathon let out a small, weak laugh. Isabella laughed along with him. They both met eyes again.

"Even after chopping all your hair off and dying it that color, you still look beautiful," Jon said.

Isabella felt her neck length hair. She couldn't wait to turn it back to blonde. Isabella shrugged. "Camouflage purposes."

Jon nodded in understanding. Suddenly, a voice across the room interrupted their sentimental moments.

"All right, all right, let's get down to what you're really here for."

Isabella's heart leapt in her throat. Jasmine was striding across the room until she was next to Jonathon. She smiled at Isabella.

They both couldn't help it, they lunged at each other. Isabella could feel tears streaming down her face and into her sister's dark hair as her heart broke in a million pieces. She had been waiting for this for so long.

And softly in Isabella's ear, Jasmine whispered, "I am so proud of you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this chapter got really long and I decided because of that, I'm splitting it into two parts so you'll find out the rest another time. I will TRY to keep these weekly, if not monthly. Thank you again for all your support. I hope you like this chapter. Until the next one!**

**Song used for this chapter is "In The End" by Linkin Park. I honestly feel like this song describes Jon and Isabella's relationship perfectly. With Jon's wasted efforts on keeping Isabella as his own and Isabella's flimsy trust in a boy who only kept her as part of his own jealousy. Fucked up, huh? LOL. **


End file.
